El acompañante
by Ambarnena
Summary: Bella Swan es una exitosa publicista que se ve obligada a volver a su casa para la boda de su hermana y enfrentarse a un viejo amor perdido, necesitara la ayuda de alguien para salir airosa de esta situacion.
1. Chapter 1

He vuelto! si he vuelto, me extrañaron? pues yo tambien, aqui les traigo una nuva historia que se me ocurrio en mis dias de ocio, es una historia corta pero espero la disfruten tanto como han disfrutado las demas.

Queria agradecerles por seguir conmigo, a pesar de tener un año fuera sigo recibiendo likes y reviews de mis historias y eso fue lo que me animo a volver, gracias por el apoyo, un beso.

El acompañante

Isabella, tienes que ir, no puedes dejar de asistir, si no vas te va a matar, nunca te lo va a perdonar, eres su dama de honor, no puedes fallarle, además, mamá se volvería loca, no te dejaría en paz por el resto de tus días, así que ponte los pantalones de niña grande y acompaña a tu hermana ese día, es muy importante para ella y eres su única hermana.

Me lo repeti una y otra vez tratando de convencerme de que debía ir a la boda de mi hermana Rosalie, y volver al lugar que dejé hace tantos años después de haber sido tan feliz y tan desdichada al mismo tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 1

Bueno, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

Les recuerdo que la historia no es mia, esta basada en una pelicula llamada "the wedding date" y los personajes ya queridos y amados por todos, besos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

-Bella vete a casa, es tarde

Dijo Ángela, mi jefa, a la salida del trabajo, era ya tarde y estábamos trabajando horas extras en un proyecto para una ensambladora de autos de último modelo y querían una presentación tan espectacular como su última creación, como mi vida social era casi nula pues me volqué al trabajo. Eran pasadas las doce de la noche y ya me estaban botando de la oficina.

-Solo unos minutos más, ya casi termino. –Dije quejándome.

-No, nada de eso, apaga todo, ya es muy tarde y no quiero dejarte aquí sola, mañana es otro día. – Vio su reloj- Bueno, hoy es otro día. – Sonrió

-Vale, vale, ya me voy.

Dije resignada mientras recogía mis cosas y apagaba la computadora. Salimos de la oficina hablando tonterías y riendo. Ángela era una de mis pocas amigas, de las verdaderas y siempre hacia lo imposible por animarme a salir y conocer gente, siempre me presentaba a los amigos de su esposo Ben pero definitivamente el amor no estaba hecho para mi, después de romper mi compromiso con Jacob cerré mi corazón y no estaba dispuesta a abrirlo de nuevo, así que salía con ellos solo para complacerla, pero nunca los llamaba para salir de nuevo.

Bajamos en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento y nos despedimos subiendo cada una a su auto rumbo a casa. Prendí la radio del auto para evitar dormirme, estaba súper cansada y solo quería darme una ducha y caer cual cadáver en mi cama a dormir. Conseguí una estación de música pop y comenzó a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas, comencé a tararearla recordando cuando estaba en el colegio y la cantaba con mi hermana y nuestras amigas, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios y me dije que en la mañana llamaría a Rosalie para saludarla, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.

Unos minutos después llegue al estacionamiento del edificio, me bajé del auto haciendo acopio de mis últimas fuerzas y subí al ascensor, veía pasar los números de los pisos deseando mi cama cada vez más, por fin las puertas se abrieron y salí al pasillo rumbo a la puerta de mi apartamento, saque las llaves de mi cartera y en el suelo había un paquete pequeño, lo tome y me di cuenta que era delgado, leí el remitente y venia desde Inglaterra, eso me llamo la atención, al ver el nombre vi el nombre de mi madre, era extraño que me hubiera mandado algo sin avisarme primero.

Terminé de entrar al apartamento y dejé las cosas sobre la mesa, si no me había llamado seguro no era importante, me fui a mi habitación y comencé a quitarme la ropa camino a la ducha, me metí bajo la regadera y sentí como mis músculos se relajaban poco a poco, Dios, esto era la gloria.

Disfrute de mi ba;o enjabonándome lentamente, dejando que el agua golpeara todas las partes de mi cuerpo que necesitaban relajarse, rato después, cuando ya se estaba empezando a poner fría, Salí envolviéndome en una toalla y buscando una pijama que ponerme. Habíamos cenado mientras trabajábamos así que me tire en cama sin pensarlo dos veces.

A la mañana siguiente se repitió la rutina, lo bueno es que ya era viernes, tomé mis cosas y de vuelta a la oficina a trabajar como loca, hasta el celular lo había dejado en casa, al regresar lo vi sobre la mesa y lo tome, tenía varios mensajes de texto y llamadas de mi madre, al principio me asuste pensando que había pasado algo grave, pero al leer sus mensajes me preguntaba si había recibido el paquete que me había enviado, claro! El paquete que había encontrado anoche, me había olvidado de el por completo.

Me acerque a la mesa donde lo había dejado y me senté en el sofá, abrí el sobre y dentro había una tarjeta, la saque y era una invitación de bodas, pero no a cualquier boda, era la boda de mi hermana menor, Rosalie. Una sonrisa surcó mi cara recordando cuando éramos pequeñas y jugábamos a las bodas, siempre quisimos casarnos y nos decíamos todo lo que tendríamos cuando nos llegara el momento, porque nos llegaría, teníamos que vestirnos de novias porque si, y pensar que yo estuve tan cerca, pensé con tristeza recordando cuando estuve a punto de casarme con Jacob hace tres años.

Sacudí mi cabeza desechando el pensamiento y abrí el sobre para encontrar una fina tarjeta de hilos con la inscripción en letras doradas, obviamente obra de mi madre, reí bajo.

La familia Swan tiene el agrado de invitarlos a la boda de su hija

Rosalie Swan & Emmett McCarthy

a celebrarse el día 23 de julio

a las 11 de la mañana

Ceremonia: Capilla La Gloria del Señor

Recepción: Country Club

Cambridge, Inglaterra.

Debía llamar a Rose y felicitarla, Emmett era una hombre maravilloso y sabia que la haría feliz, ahora, el volver a Inglaterra suponía un problema para mi, hace tres años Salí huyendo de allí por culpa del engaño y el desamor, volver allí traería malos recuerdos, pero pues era mi hermana y debía acompañarla en su día especial. Tomé el teléfono y la llamé.

-Bueno? – Contestó

-Como está la flamante novia?

-Ahhhhhh, Bells! Recibiste la invitación! Qué bueno! Vas a venir verdad? Tienes que venir hermanita! – Gritaba por el teléfono mientras me lo despegaba del oído.

-Como que estas feliz de escucharme – Reí

-Siempre Bella, y más ahora

-Ya veo, te felicito hermana, Emmett es un chico increíble

-Si hermanita, es todo lo que hubiera podido desear y mas, por eso estoy tan feliz, además de que me muero por verte

-Y por allá me tendrás

-Hay algo que deseo pedirte – Dijo con su típica voz de manipuladora en busca de que la complazcan.

-Me asustas cada vez que me hablas en ese tono, que será?

-Quiero que seas mi madrina de bodas

-Qué? Yo? Estas segura?

-Claro! Eres mi hermana preciosa y sé que serás una madrina espectacular.

Reí ante su adulación, ella sabía que no podría negármele pero igual era bueno verla en ese plan.

-Vale, seré tu madrina, pero tienes que decirme quien es el padrino, me tiene que tocar un bombón.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, hasta pensé que se había caído la llamada, no la oía ni respirar y eso no era bueno.

-Rose… Quien es el padrino?

-Amm.. Bells, por favor no te enojes pero pues él es su mejor amigo y no pude hacer na…

-Rose! Quién diablos es el padrino?

-Es… es Jacob

Ese nombre, ese maldito nombre que me hizo miserable los últimos años de mi vida, ese nombre que me hizo odiar a los hombres y desconfiar de todos ellos, ese nombre que tanto odio pero que al mismo tiempo no olvido.

-Bells… Bella estas allí?

-Eh.. si, aquí estoy

-De verdad trate de evitarlo, te lo juro pero pues Emmett no entendió razones

-El sabe que yo soy la madrina?

-Pues de hecho si, y se alegro, quiere hacer las paces contigo

-Las pases? Ni muerta! Ese imbécil me desgracio la vida, por mi que se pudra! Pero como se trata de ti lo soportare, pero no me pidas mas

-Ahhhhhhh! Sabía que podía contar contigo, si te tuviera enfrente te caería encima

-Jajajajajajaja lo se

-Te quiero mi Bells, me muero por verte pronto

-También te quiero mi Rose y en una semana nos vemos

Cortamos la llamada y me provocaba lanzar el teléfono, Jacob, maldito Jacob, tres años después y me sigue molestando y afectando como el primer día, pero a quien quería engañar? No me engañaba ni a mí misma, seguía amando a ese idiota como el primer día y para muestra, esa caja que tenia escondida al fondo del closet que me recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con el cuándo me engañaba y me decía que me amaba. Pobre estúpida.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo a todas, queria darles las gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y demas, es bueno estar de vuelta.**

**Les cuento que estare publicando solo los dias lunes, varias me lo preguntaron, aqui se los informo a todas, disfruten el capi, se les quiere.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Pase la noche en vela pensando en cómo sería volver a ver a Jacob, Dios santo, tres años y todavía su nombre me atormenta, esto era increíble, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a hacer para soportar esos días en casa sabiendo que iba a tener que compartir tantos momentos con él.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño y ya con los rayos del sol en la cara decidí levantarme, fui a la cocina y encendí la cafetera, volví a mi habitación y abrí el closet, era el momento de reencontrarme con mi pasado, removí algunas cosas y saque la caja que estaba al fondo, teníaaños sin verla y el volver a tenerla entre mis manos causo una cantidad de estremecimientos y saco a flote una cantidad de sentimientos que quise creer estaban muertos.

Me senté en el suelo y abrí la caja, allí estaba todo, las tarjetas de cumpleaños que me había regalado, las tarjetas con mensajes que me dejaba en los ramos de flores que me enviaba, tickets del cine, los pasajes de cuando nos íbamos de vacaciones a otro país, todo, todo lo que vivimos durante nuestro noviazgo estaba en esa caja, pero lo más importante, seguía allí, en el fondo, cubierto por todo eso envuelto en su caja de terciopelo negro, estaba segura que allí permanecía, tan hermoso e imponente como el primer día que lo vi. Tome la caja y la abrí y tal como pensé, allí seguía, saludándome con su brillo especial y guiándome al recibir un rayo de sol en esa enorme y hermosa piedra, si, el anillo con el que un día juro amarme para el resto de mis días y hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Parecía mentira que algo tan hermoso y tan puro escondía solo mentiras y engaños, algo tan pequeño pero que significaba tanto me hizo igualmente feliz y desdichada. Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro silenciosamente mientras recordaba aquellos días felices al lado de Jacob, para luego terminar todo en tragedia escuchando como me decía que no me amaba, que no deseaba hacerme daño pero que había conocido a alguien más y sin poder evitarlo se había enamorado de ella. Ese fue el día en que mi vida termino.

Volví a guardar todo para esconderlo de nuevo dentro del closet, donde debía estar y no volver a salir más nunca. Fui a la cocina, me serví una taza de café y trate de calmarme, tenía muchas cosas que arregla antes de irme a Inglaterra, pero sobre todo, necesitaba un plan, no podía permitir que Jacob me viera mal, tenía que demostrarle que lo había olvidado y había superado nuestro pasado, debía conseguir una cita, arreglarme el cabello y las manos, necesitaba ropa nueva y un nuevo estilo, no podía demostrarle que todavía su nombre me afectaba y mucho menos su presencia.

Después de hacer varias llamadas deje casi todo listo y me fui al salón de belleza, mientras me arreglaban el cabello tome una revista que tenía un articulo muy interesante, o por lo menos eso pensaba, era una entrevista a un hombre cuyo trabajo era el de acompañante, las mujeres le pagaban por acompañarlas en viajes, eventos sociales, fiestas familiares y pare usted de contar, lo más impresionante de todo era que no solo las acompañaba sino que si ellas quería sexo el las complacía por una cuota extra, Dios mío, esto era ridículo, como era posible que las mujeres pagaran por eso, me pregunte, seguí leyendo el artículo y en uno de los extractos dijo una frase que me llamo mucho la atención "Cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que se merece" Que? Yo no tengo vida amorosa porque no la merezco? Que le sucede a este tipo?

Seguí leyendo esperando saber su nombre o por lo menos ver una foto, pero la periodista decidió mantener en secreto su identidad debido a su línea de trabajo, como era posible que un hombre pensara así, que cada una tiene la vida amorosa que se merece, pfff, que va a saber este, mientras le paguen por sexo es capaz de decir cualquier cosa. Termine de leer el artículo y al final aparecía la dirección de correo para escribirle y solicitar sus servicios, me parecía ridículo eso.

Cerré la revista y en ese momento me fui a arreglar las manos y los pies, pero seguía pensando en eso. Al llegar a casa busque mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que me había traído la revista, por un segundo morí de vergüenza, nunca me había robado nada en mi vida, pero pues fue inconsciente, no quise hacerlo. Por un segundo me detuve a verla y pensé, tal vez debería solicitar los servicios de este hombre, tal vez el es lo que necesite para poder soportar estos días en Inglaterra y sentirme segura delante de Jacob, sino voy sola será más fácil para mí el verlo y seguramente es un hombre hermoso, para trabajar como visitante y tener tanto éxito debe ser súper guapo. Sin pensarlo mucho abrí la laptop y comencé a teclear.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, leí la entrevista que le hicieron para la revista InStyle y le escribo para solicitar sus servicios como acompañante, mi hermana se casa en unos días y debo viajar a Inglaterra en dos días para la boda, hay cierto conflicto de intereses que me hacen muy difícil este viaje pero si pudiera contar con sus servicios lo agradecería mucho. Quisiera saber su tarifa, si está dispuesto a salir del país y si está disponible durante la próxima semana. Mi numero es 2356987, espero su respuesta. Isabella Swan" Send.

Bueno a lo hecho pecho, ya había tomado la decisión solo faltaba esperar por su respuesta, ojala pudiera ir conmigo. Parecía mentira, como era posible que me sintiera mas comoda yendo a la boda de mi hermana con un completo extraño que sola, esto era terrible, negué con la cabeza. Tome el teléfono para reservar el boleto cuando sonó en mi mano y lo atendí.

Hola_

Buenas tardes Srta Swan, mi nombre es Edward y soy el acompañante

Abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar su voz por el teléfono, comencé a temblar y a boquear como pez fuera del agua, si esa era su voz no podía imaginar cómo sería su cuerpo, su cara, su pelo, Dios mío, iba a morir infartada allí mismo con esa voz tan suave como la seda pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte y masculina.

Ah..bu.. buenas tardes Edward, so.. soy Isabella, Bella, Bella Swan – Pero que estúpida el obviamente sabe que eres tú! – Ah… disculpa obviamente sabes que soy yo, es que no esperaba tu llamada tan pronto.

Descuida, no pasa nada – Rio bajo – La llamaba para decirle que si estoy disponible para acompañara a su viaje. En su caso, como son varios días mi tarifa es de cinco mil dólares incluyendo el pasaje de avión y si desea acostarse conmigo son seiscientos extra.

Acostarme con él? Por Dios santo, y me lo dice así de natural, que vergüenza, menos mal que no podía verme a través del teléfono o moriría aquí mismo.

Pues me parece un precio razonable para la cantidad de días que estará conmigo y pues lo del sexo puede irse olvidando de eso porque no sucederá no se preocupe.

Como usted diga, mañana le enviare un mensajero con algunas cosas que debe saber y mis datos, que pase buenas noches.

Am.. pero…

Y así tranco la llamada, como diablos iba a saber a dónde mandar la información si ni siquiera sabe donde vivo? Esto era una completa locura pero pues ya me monte en el tren, ya no me puedo bajar.

Busque la pagina de la aerolínea y reserve dos boletos ida y vuelta para el lunes, como diablos lo iba a reconocer, como me iba a reconocer el a mi? Este hombre era un misterio y pues si así trabajaba y le iba tan bien pues no creo que fuera un engaño. Después de reservar dos boletos me fui a dormir repasando mentalmente todo lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente.

Me levante temprano y comencé a recoger mis cosas, poco a poco ordenando todo para no dejar nada, en eso suena el timbre y abro la puerta, encuentro a un mensajero y me da un sobre trotando por el pasillo se fue sin darme ni una explicación, cerré la puerta y abrí el sobre sacando un papel escrito a mano, era una hermosa y sofisticada letra, estaba segura que se trataba de él.

"Srta. Swan, mi nombre es Edward Masen, su acompañante. Cuando compre el boleto no lo imprima, solo déjelo en el mostrador que en lo que llegue al aeropuerto lo tomo, no me presentare hasta que estemos en el avión y aun así no sabrá quien soy hasta que no me tenga frente a usted, no se preocupe, yo sabré quien es usted. Nos vemos mañana, Edward."

Quedé con la quijada en el piso, este hombre era todo un enigma y cada vez me intrigaba mas, parecía que hubiera contratado a un espía y no a un acompañante, esto era una completa locura, cada minuto que pasaba me cuestionaba mas y mas el haber cometido esta locura, pero Ángela insistía en que había hecho bien, si le había comentado esta locura y me dijo que ya era hora que hiciera algo alocado y divertido con mi vida, pero esto rayaba en la locura.

Ese día me dedique a hacer la maleta, la boda seria en la campiña Inglesa, donde mis padres Vivian y eso significaba que habrían almuerzos, cenas, reuniones, etc. Debía llevar cuanto vestido tenía en mi closet y pues los sombreros debía comprarlos allá porque aquí en Los Ángeles no los utilizo y menos mal porque sino el costo por exceso de equipaje seria ridículo.

Luego de luchar por horas con la maleta para cerrarla me fui a dormir, el vuelo salía de madrugada y debía dormir aunque fueran unas horas, o por lo menos tratar de porque la voz sexy de ese hombre resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, una voz suave y sedosa que invitaba al placer y hacer una cantidad de cosas pecaminosas con el, con razón le pagaban extra por el sexo, solo con esa voz, como seria tenerlo enfrente, mañana lo descubriría. Con ese tren de pensamientos me quede dormida como una hora o al menos es lo que yo pensé que había dormido después de levantarme para salir al aeropuerto.

Dos horas después estaba bajándome del taxi con mil maletas, sufrida con el abrigo en la mano, tres maletas mas la de mano y la cartera, corrí al mostrador para chequear las maletas ya que estaba casi sobre la hora para que al llegar me dijeran que no podía llevar tanto equipaje, estaba dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera pero como el vuelo estaba lleno no podían permitir mas peso en el avión, recordé que uno de mis mejores amigos, Paul, trabajaba para la aerolínea y lo llame de inmediato para que me ayudara y así pude chequear el equipaje completo.

Una vez en el área VIP me puse a ojear a la gente a ver si veía a algún hombre buenmozo que pudiera ser Edward, pero nada, estaba llena la sala y todos eran hombres maduros o pasados de edad, Dios y si alguno de esos era él? Que iba a hacer yo con un hombre que me doblara la edad? Dios mío, menos mal no le había pagado nada todavía sino moría.

Llego la hora de abordar y nada, no aparecía nadie, seria que se arrepintió?, se echaría para atrás? Un millón de pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar mi mente, los nervios me atacaban y las manos me sudaban.

Disculpe hermosa señorita, desea algo de tomar? Agua, soda o tal vez algo mas fuerte? – Preguntó el sobrecargo, seguro se dio cuenta de mi estado y decidió ofrecerme algo mas fuerte.

Si por favor – Casi le suplique

En este momento puedo ofrecerle una mimosa, le apetece?

Si por favor, lo que sea que

El sobrecargo se retiro y yo continúe barriendo el lugar con la vista y nada, pues me tocará esperar con trago en mano hasta que nos bajemos del avión. Después de dos mimosas me levante para ir al baño y allí estaba, el hombre mas guapo que había visto en años, no sabía que fuera el pero algo me decía que si lo era, solo ligaba que ese hombre fuera el mío, algo me decía que si lo era pero su manera de comportarse me puso a dudar.

Unas horas depsues me levante para ir al baño, desde hacia rato había perdido la pista de Edward, quien sabe donde estaría, allí tuve la confirmación de que no era el. Me levante para ir al baño, por supuesto sin dejar mi copa y cuando iba de camino al baño me tropecé con alguien y me eche el trago encima, esto era ridículo, ahora iba a tener que cambiarme al llegar al aeropuerto, iba a llegar con el tiempo justo y ahora tenia que ver que ponerme para el brindis de bienvenida.

Pero por que no se fija por donde va? Es que esta ciego? – Levante la vista y allí estaba, el hombre mas guapo sobre la faz de la tierra.

Disculpeme Srta. Swan, no fue mi intención

Abri los ojos como platos perdiéndome en esos ojos verde bosque que me iraban con intensidad, trate de decir algo pero las palabras no me salian, solo lo miraba a los ojos pensando que era imposible que un hombre como este fuera a pasar unos días conmigo en Inglaterra para la boda de mi hermana. Senti unos brazos sostenerme y alejarme de esa belleza.

Venga por aquí, podemos quitar esa mancha con un poco de soda – Era el sobrecargo al rescate – Ese hombre es un adonis, de donde lo saco?

Ah? No tengo ni idea…

Ambos soltamos una carcajada y me ayudo con la mancha y me salvo de hacer el ridículo mas grande de mi vida, minutos después fui de nuevo a la sección VIP y allí estaba, sentado en el asiento de al lado mío, respire profundo y camine hacia el, estos días serian una completa locura.


	4. capitulo 3

**Pequeñas, disculpen el retraso que ayer no pude subir el capitulo, pero pues aqui lo tiene, disfrutenlo, besos 3**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Me senté a su lado después de respirar muy profundo y trate de no mirarlo a los ojos o me quedaría muda de nuevo.

Mucho gusto Isabella, Edward Masen

Tomo mi mano y la beso suavemente, si no tuviera ya la camisa húmeda ya me la hubiera mojado de todas formas, esos labios suaves enviaron una corriente que me recorrió toda la columna, me aclare la garganta y despeje mi mente.

Bella

Disculpa?

Bella, me gusta que me llamen Bella, Isabella suena como si me estuvieran

que este hombre no tiene algún defecto físico en alguna parte?

Vale, Bella entonces. – Soltó mi mano – Cuéntame un poco de ti y de tu familia.

Am a ver, mi madre y mi padre se divorciaron cuando yo era muy pequeña y después se volvió a casar y tuvieron a mi hermana Rosalie, que es la que se casa, hace tres años me fui de Inglaterra a Los Ángeles y no he vuelto hasta ahora para la boda de mi hermana. – Tomé un sorbo de champaña al recordar a donde iba y él porque

Porque no has vuelto?

Supongo que debo contarte todo si quiero que mi familia crea que de verdad estás conmigo y no que te contrate cierto?

Si, realmente sería bueno que me contaras que es lo que deseas de mi estos días, si vamos a tener una historia y me imagino que hay un hombre involucrado, un ex?

Pues sí, hace tres años iba a casarme con mi novio de toda la vida, Jacob, y unos días antes de la boda me dijo que se había enamorado de alguien más y que no podía casarse conmigo, eso me destrozo y por eso hui de Inglaterra, me aleje de todo y de todos para olvidar y rehacer mi vida.

Y eso no ha pasado por completo, cierto?

No, la razón por la que solicite tus servicios es porque él es el padrino de bodas y odiaría que me viera llegar sola, no quiero que se regodee en el hecho de que no he podido rehacer mi vida de nuevo, además que mi madre es… como decirlo, un poco insistente, se la pasa prenotándome que cuando voy a salir con alguien, que cuando lo voy a olvidar, que cuando me voy a casar y pues ahora que mi hermana menor se casa pues imagínate como se pondrá ahora – Rio bajo y fue música para mis oidos

Pues creo que si será algo difícil, pero para eso estoy aquí, si deseas que pretenda ser tu novio eso hare, pero debemos tener una historia que coincida porque la gente va a preguntar

Ciertamente, yo trabajo en publicidad, diseño campañas publicitarias para grandes compañías, obviamente no puedo decirles que tu trabajo es de acompañante porque entonces se me caería todo el teatro.

Les diremos que soy publicista también, que trabajamos juntos en una campaña y que de tanto pasar tiempo juntos nos conocimos bien y una cosa llevo a la otra y comenzamos a salir

Perfecto, la historia perfecta.

Las horas pasaron, conversamos mas para conocernos y hasta dormida me quede durante el vuelo, al llegar buscamos las maletas y me di cuenta que debía cambiarme, no podía llegar al brindis con la ropa manchada, así que fuimos al área VIP y el fue a ponerse el smoking y yo a ver que diablos me iba a poner, no tenía ni idea, abrí la maleta y estaba que moría de la mortificación, así que decidí mostrarle a Edward algunos modelos para que me ayudara.

Tome un vestido negro cuello recto, manga 3/4 , me puse los tacones negros y me recogí el cabello, salí y apenas lo hice arrugo la cara.

Vas a un funeral?

Tú qué crees?

Me di la vuelta y me metí de nuevo, esta vez saque un vestido color crema de encaje, con una manga que solo cubría el hombro delicadamente, cambie mi zapatos y volví a salir.

Que tal este? – me miro de arriba abajo

Vas a misa?

Qué? Pero si este tiene encaje, como que a misa? – Dije mirando mi traje

Estas completamente cubierta en el pecho y te llega hasta la mitad de la pierna, quieres que Jacob vea que estas bien o que llevas vida de monja?

Tienes razón

Bufe y me di la media vuelta de nuevo al baño, me mire al espejo y estaba horrible, si quería impresionar este era el momento, porque el día de la boda era el día de Rose y ella era la que tenía que brillar, respire profundo, me lave la cara quitándome todo el maquillaje, registre un poco más la maleta y encontré un vestido rojo, por encima de la rodilla, sin mangas, cuello un poco flojo y escote en la espalda, este era el vestido, este era el indicado, tome mis tacones negros, alise un poco el vestido y volví a salir, esta vez cuando me miro note un leve brillo en sus ojos, se levantó, se acercó lentamente a mí y me miró.

Este es el indicado, este es perfecto, solo falta algo

Se acercó más y me soltó el moño que me había hecho dejando que mi cabello cayera suelto, metió las manos en la melena levantándolo un poco, y luego con sus dedos quito parte del cabello que había caído y levantarlo un poco, sus dedos en mi cabello se sentían tan suaves que por un segundo me derretí, tantos años sin sentir la caricia de un hombre, así fuera un segundo despertó algo que estaba dormido en mi.

Ahora sí, perfecta – sonrió- ve a buscar tus cosas se hace tarde, puedes ponerte un poco de maquillaje en el auto.

Me guiño el ojo y me fui de regreso al baño como idiota caminando sobre nubes, me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta de que ni maquillaje necesitaba, mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que no iba a necesitar rubor, me sacudí un poco, tome un papel secante para pasármelo debajo de los brazos para secarme un poco el sudor, si es asqueroso, pero los nervios me dan por ahí y prefiero eso a que ensucie el vestido, recogí mis cosas y Salí corriendo del baño para ir a la entrada a tomar el taxi que mi madre nos había enviado para recogernos.

El viaje era un poco largo, teníamos que salir de la ciudad para ir hacia la campiña, eso me dio tiempo para acicalarme un poco, ponerme un poco de maquillaje y reparas la historia que íbamos a contar con Edward. Dos horas después llegamos y me congele, Edward se bajo del auto y yo no podía ni moverme, tuvo que abrir la puerta y tomarme de la mano para poder reaccionar.

Vamos, es hora, aquí estoy – Me sonrió

Tienes razón, es hora

Tome una respiración profunda y me baje del auto con su ayuda y lo tome del brazo hacia la entrada del club, no vi a nadie conocido de momento pero si había mucha gente, fuimos hacia el cuarto de lo abrigos y de repente recordé algunas cosas y comencé a entrar en pánico tomando a Edward del brazo arrastrándolo dentro cerrando la puerta.

No puedo, no puedo hacer esto

Claro que puedes, estas hermosa, vienes conmigo y ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien

Soy muy mala mintiendo

Yo casi vivo de eso, así que no te preocupes, nadie va a saber la verdad, tu quedaras bien, lograras tu cometido y todos seremos felices, bien?

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome fijamente y al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentarme a mi familia. Asentí mostrándole una leve sonrisa y salimos del cuarto para conseguirme a mi tía abuela de frente, casi moría de vergüenza pero respire profundo y mostré una sonrisa.

Tía, que gusto verla de nuevo

Bella, un gusto verte – miro a Edward de arriba abajo y me mostro una leve sonrisa – Veo que muy bien acompañada, quien es el caballero?

Edward, Edward Masen, un gusto - Tomo su mano y la beso como hizo conmigo

Oh, un gusto jovencito – se acerco a mi oído – es un bombón, no lo pierdas – me dio una palmada en el trasero y siguió de largo, mi cara era un poema

Viste eso? - Le pregunte asombrada

Vaya que sí lo vi – sonrió

Tomé de nuevo su brazo y entramos al salón, estaba lleno de gente, familia y amigos, era una locura, música suave, adornos de flores por todo el salón gente conversando y reencontrándose, mesoneros llevando copas y pasapalos a los invitados.

Bella! Bella viniste! – Escuche a una de mis mejores amigas llamarme

Aquí vamos – apreté el brazo de Edward

Aquí estoy y no te dejo sola – cubrió mi mano con la suya

Bella no puedo creer que estés aquí!

Alice llegó saltando como siempre y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, adoraba a esta pequeña saltarina y tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, hablábamos seguido pero no era lo mismo que verla con esa energía que salía por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Mi Alice te extrañe tanto – La abrace

Es increíble verte de nuevo – Me abrazo fuerte

No podía faltar, es mi hermanita

Oye, y este bombón – Le sonrió pícaramente a Edward y negué sonriendo, Alice no cambiaba

Edward, ella es mi amiga Alice, Alice, el es Edward, mi acompañante – sonreí

Ohhh mucho gusto Edward –extendió su mano

Encantado de conocerte Alice – tomo su mano y la beso

Y como se conocieron? Lo tenías calladito, no me habías comentado nada

Ammm pues nos conocimos en el trabajo, no había dicho nada porque apenas nos estamos conociendo

Sí, nos conocimos hace unos meses por cuestiones de trabajo y descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común y comenzamos a salir - sonrió y sentí como pasaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

Ay pues me encantan, se ven divinos y Edward, estas muy bien

Le guiño y así como llego se fue dejándonos solos y lo que hicimos fue reír ante su comentario, estaba un poco loca pero la adoraba, era mi mejor amiga y la quería muchísimo.

Deseas tomar algo? – Me pregunto

Si por favor, un vino rojo me caería muy bien

Ya regreso – Dejo un beso en mi mejilla y se fue.

Decidí mezclarme un poco entre la gente y escuche mi nombre y al voltear allí venia mi madre corriendo a abrazarme

Bella, mi Bella, mi niña que divino verte – Dijo abrazándome fuerte

Mama que bueno verte, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí

Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, pero si te digo, debiste decirme que venias acompañada – me guiño

Es… es que fue algo de último minuto, discúlpame

Si no tengo nada que disculparte, ese hombre esta divino mi niña, de donde lo sacaste?

Mama por favor

Nada de por favor, está muy bien, es elegante, se ve que es todo un caballero

Si lo es, te lo aseguro – sonreí al verlo llegar con las copas- Edward, ella es mi madre, Renne

Encantado de conocerla – tomo su mano e hizo lo propio

Igualmente Edward, mi hija no me ha contado nada de ti

Mama…

Es cierto, tu nunca me cuentas nada

Ya habrá tiempo para eso – tome un sorbo

Es cierto, bueno ahora los dejo, en casa hablaremos, bienvenido Edward

Muchas gracias Renne, es un gusto estar aquí

Mi madre se retiro y decidimos caminar un poco

Bueno, ya conociste a una, falta mi padre y mi hermana

Tu madre es muy simpática

Porque está un poco tomada por eso te parece simpática – reí –mentira, cuando quiere puede ser un encanto

Pues ya nos conoceremos mejor.

Nos fuimos hacia el bar y estuvimos conversando unos minutos hasta que lo vi, si allí estaba, tal cual lo recordaba, con el mismo cuerpo, el mismo corte de pelo, aunque ahora se veía un poco mas musculoso y un poco mas bronceado seguía siendo el mismo que me rompió el corazón hace tres años.

Bella, estas bien? – pregunto Edward

Allí esta Jacob, me vio y viene para acá – me baje lo que quedaba en la copa.

Tranquila, aquí estoy, no estás sola, eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, no te dejes intimidar – me susurro al oído

Esta difícil pero tratare

Y tragando fuerte espere a que se acercara, puse mi mejor sonrisa sintiendo los dedos de Edward en mi cadera aferrándose a mí.

Hola Bella, que gusto verte.


	5. Chapter 4

Feliz dia de las madres a todas las mamacitas, gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews, me encanta leerlos y saber que les gusta la historia, aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero lo disfruten

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Allí estaba, después de tres años lo tenia de nuevo frente a mi, saludándome como si nada, la verdad muchas veces pensé en este momento pero completamente diferente, siempre pensé que me desmoronaría y lloraría y le rogaría que regresáramos y volviéramos a ser una pareja, pero en este momento no sentía eso, en este momento estaba tranquila y sentí que podía manejar la situación, sentir el contacto de Edward me hizo sentir apoyada y tranquila, podría con esto, podría soportar estos días de compartir a su lado.

-Hola Bella, que gusto verte

-Igualmente Jacob, quiero presentarte a Edward, mi pareja

Al decirle que venia acompañada note algo en su cara, no pude determinar bien que era pero hubo algo de sorpresa en su rostro, que? Esperaba que llegara sola como una solterona que no ha podido rehacer su vida después de que me dejo? Es cierto pero el nunca lo sabria.

-Mucho gusto, Jacob – Extendió su mano

-Un placer, Edward – Estrecho su mano y me miro – Voy a buscar algo de comida, quieres algo cariño?

-Lo que tu quieras estará bien, amor

-Ya regreso – Sonrió y me dio un suave beso en los labios – Un gusto conocerte Jacob

Y con esa se fue dejándome sola con Jacob y pensando en el roce de sus labios con los mios, gracias Edward por distraerme un poco de todo esto.

-Como has estado? Tenia tiempo sin saber de ti

-He estado bien, trabajando mucho

-Me alegro que te este yendo bien, sabes que a pesar de todo te aprecio y quiero verte bien.

-Si, lo se, gracias por eso

-Bueno, nos vemos luego, que disfrutes el resto de la velada

-Lo hare, gracias

Se dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la gente, primera prueba superada y no fue tan malo después de todo, creo que puedo soportar estos días.

-Bella? Bella! – Grito Rose cuando me vio y enseguida corrí a abrazarla

-Mi Rose, que feliz estoy de verte

-Hermanita, mi hermanita querida – Comenzó a dar brinquitos y me di cuenta de que estaba un poquito tomada

-Alguien como que ha tomado un poquito de mas? –reí

-Y como no voy a tomar si estoy feliz? En unos días me caso con un hombre maravilloso y estoy que no quepo de emoción y eso hay que celebrarlo, ven brinda conmigo – tomo dos copas de una bandeja que pasaba un mesonero y lo único que pude hacer fue reír

-Por mi hermanita hermosa que en unos días será una hermosa mujer casada

-Por mi hermana mayor que siembre ha velado por mi y por mi felicidad y por eso será la mejor madrina de bodas que hubiera podido pedir.

Ambas reímos y brindamos, estaba feliz de verla tan hermosa y radiante, me alegraba mucho que se sintiera tan plena y tan feliz por cumplir su sueño de casarse con un buen hombre que la haría muy feliz el resto de su vida.

-Por cierto, y ese galán que vino contigo?

-Bueno, es un amigo – sonreí

-Amigo? Ese beso que te dio hace rato no fue de amigos – Rio guiñándome el ojo

-Bueno, apenas nos estamos conociendo así que no te hagas ideas ni pienses en otra boda pronto

-La vida da muchas vueltas hermanita, una nunca sabe

Conversamos unos minutos mas y en eso apareció Edward, los presente y se nota que hicieron buena química al instante. Unos minutos más tarde mi mama reunió a todos para un brindis, sentí la mano de Edward en la parte baja de mi espalda, parece mentira pero apenas lo conocía y ya solo con un simple toque me hacía muy consciente de su presencia.

Después de haberle presentado a otras amistades y especialmente a mi padre, estuvimos un rato mas y luego nos fuimos a casa de mis padres, si, dormiríamos allí y como se suponía que era mi pareja pues no estaríamos en lugares separados, nos fuimos en el auto que mama alquilo para nosotros y al llegar a casa comenzamos a bajar las maletas, mama y papa nos ayudaron a subirlas.

-Mamá, en que habitación vamos a poner las maletas de Edward?

-En la tuya cariño, donde más?

-En la mía? Como que en la mía?

-Bella por favor, ya eres una mujer adulta, tu madre y yo entendemos que duerman en la misma habitación – Dijo mi padre dejándome con la boca abierta

-Pero, es su casa y yo la respeto y…

-Bella por favor, no quiero conseguirme a Edward a mitad de la noche en el pasillo tratando de meterse en tu habitación, así que se la pongo fácil de una vez.

Miré a Edward y él lo que hacía era reírse, estaba de un divertido mientras yo andaba mortificada, como iba a compartir cama con un hombre que apenas conocía? Pero bueno todo era parte del plan, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, tenía que seguir el juego. Entramos a la habitación, mis padres dejaron las maletas en la puerta y se despidieron de nosotros dejándonos solos en un pequeño cuarto donde todos mis recuerdos de infancia se mantenían intactos, todos mis afiches de cuando era adolescente y por supuesto, el lo noto

-Veo que te gustan mucho las flores no? – señalo el papel tapiz floreado de las paredes y la cama recubierta con un cobertor de flores

-Bueno, estamos en la campiña inglesa no? Hay flores por todos lados, además, este era mi cuarto de niña, no han cambiado nada

-Los Backstreet Boys? - Sonrió señalando un afiche de ellos que tenia dentro del closet

-Eso no será lo único vergonzoso que encontraras de mi por aquí –murmure

-Bueno, creo que tengo unos días para seguir averiguando cosas sobre ti, ahora deseo tomar un baño y descansar

Lo vi abrir su maleta y sacar un bóxer blanco, Dios, amo a los hombres que usan bóxers blancos, se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco dejándola en la cama quedándose en bóxers y al darme cuenta me sonroje y me di la vuelta para no verlo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Ni que nunca hubieras visto a un hombre en calzoncillos

Dijo metiéndose al baño y voltee justo para ver como se quitaba los bóxers y abría la llave del agua, por Dios, ese trasero, tenía un trasero increíble, redondeado y firme con un leve bronceado que invitaba a pellizcarlo, morderlo, lamerlo, acariciarlo, hacerle de todo.

-Oye Bella, me pasas el shampoo?

En ese momento reaccione y me di cuenta que me había quedado como boba viéndolo, menos mal que estaba dentro de la ducha y no vio mi cara de estúpida.

-Tengo algunas preguntas para ti – le dije mientras tomaba la botella de shampoo y la revista donde estaba su entrevista

-Pregunta lo que quieras

Me senté sobre el inodoro después de meter la mano por la cortina y pasarle el shampoo.

-Estuve leyendo tu entrevista, obviamente, y pues dices que cada mujer tiene la vida amorosa que se merece, eso obviamente me enfureció y quiero que me expliques que significa eso? Tú crees que yo merezco el estar sola y el haber sido engañada por años?

-Por supuesto hay sus excepciones, no todas las mujeres son iguales así cono no todos los hombres somos iguales, pero hay mujeres que definitivamente se buscan lo que les pasa.

-Yo me busque esto? – estaba escandalizada

-No te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo , pero por lo poco que vi el día de hoy y como te sientes a su alrededor me di cuenta que fuiste muy dependiente de él, te perdiste, pasaste mucho tiempo a su lado y te mimetizaste tanto que cuando te viste sin el mundo se te vino encima y decidiste desaparecer

-Es cierto, no me conoces y si decidí desaparecer es porque me sentía avergonzada, no quería que nadie me viera y sintiera lastima por mi porque el novio que tuve la mayor parte de mi vida me había dejado

-Y en vez de demostrarle a la gente la mujer fuerte que eres decidiste irte de aquí dejando todo atrás para tratar de reconstruir una vida que en tres años no has podido reconstruir por completo porque todavía piensas en el, toalla por favor – estiro la mano fuera de la cortina, tome la toalla y se la pase

-Créeme que lo he hecho, si no es porque a mi hermana se le ocurrió casarse ni estuviera aquí. – salió de la ducha enrollándose la toalla en la cadera

-Ese es mi punto, si tu hermana no hubiera decidido casarse, todavía estuvieras escondiéndote de Jacob y no aquí enfrentando tus demonios. – lo seguí al cuarto

-Ya verás cómo está enterrado en mi pasado y ni me inmutare más a su presencia – se quito la toalla mostrándome ese hermoso trasero de nuevo mientras se cubría con el bóxer.

-Si ese es el caso, que hago aquí? - Arqueo la ceja y se lanzo a la cama

-Piensas dormir en mi cama?

-Por supuesto? Donde más iba a hacerlo?

-Amm, en el sofá? En el piso?

-En el piso? Nada de eso, recuerda, somos una pareja y debemos comportarnos como tal, mejor descansa que mañana hay un día movido

Se cubrió con la sabana y me dio la espalda acomodándose entre las almohadas, estos serian unos días muy largos. Tome una toalla y me metí a darme una ducha, relajando mi cuerpo, estaba estresada, agotada y con desfase de horario. Salí, me puse la pijama y tome uno de los almohadones poniéndolo entre nosotros, no quería ni rozarlo, me hacía perder el tren de mis pensamientos con cada roce y esta noche necesitaba descansar, mañana pasaríamos el día todos juntos en un picnic y jugando baseball así que necesitaba reponer energías, me acomode como pude en la cama y apague la luz, mañana seria otro día de pruebas.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Mis queridas disculpenme la tardanza pero esta señora estuvo enferma y llena de trabajo y no pudo subirles capi la semana pasada, pero aqui esta, espero les guste, un beso a todas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Después de dar mil vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño y no pensar en el hombre que dormía a mi lado, por fin pude cerrar los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo en lo que me parecieron solo cinco minutos de sueño. Miré por encima de mi hombro y su lugar estaba vacío, ya se había levantado, me apoye sobre los codos tratando de escuchar ruido en el baño pero no, definitivamente no estaba en la habitación, seguro estaba desayunando con mis padres, Dios mío mis padres! Salté de la cama a la ducha y me puse algo cómodo para bajar corriendo a la cocina y efectivamente allí estaban, los tres tomando el desayuno como si nada, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, no se que era peor, si eso o que lo estuvieran torturando a preguntas.

- Buenos días Bella – Mi madre me había visto en la puerta de la cocina y no me había percatado de que me había quedado como boba en la puerta.

-Ammm… buenos días a todos – Dije entrando a la cocina.

-Como dormiste princesa? – Preguntó mi padre

-Muy bien papi - Me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla

-Ya vimos, como que alguien te mantuvo despierta durante la noche no? – Dijo mi madre con tono juguetón y el color se me subió a las mejillas, mire a Edward y el estaba muy divertido burlándose de mi.

-Mamá pero que cosas dices

-Que? Yo tambien tuve la edad de ustedes

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte cariño

Al decir esas palabras, Edward me tomo de la mano atrayéndome hacia el, me sentó en su regazo y me plantó un beso en los labios que me dejo atontada, lo mire a los ojos después y me perdí en esa mirada verde bosque, apenas lo conozco y nadie me había hecho sentir asi.

-Bueno, nada de escenitas delante de los viejos, están listos para jugar un partido de softball? – Pregunto papa

-Pues si, mas que listo – Dijo Edward levantándose y dándome una suave palmada en el trasero sobresaltándome.

-Dejame decirte Edward, que mi hija es muy buena jugadora, asi que te conviene estar en su equipo. – Dijo papa sonriendo

-Lo tomare en cuenta Sr. Swan

Ambos salieron de la cocina dejándonos a mama y a mi solas, no salía todavía de mi asombro al ver con que facilidad Edward se llevaba con mis padres y les seguía las bromas, sentí a mi mama a mi lado viendo como ambos salían de la cocina mientras se tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

-Cariño, no se de donde sacaste a Edward, pero es un primor, asi que cuídalo eh?, es un bombon.

Y con esa se dio la media vuelta, tenia que reaccionar y pronto, sino yo misma iba a quedar en evidencia y no podía permitirlo, ya todos se estaban creyendo el cuento de que el y yo estábamos juntos asi que debía seguir la corriente y acostumbrarme a esos dulces labios y a esa mirada penetrante que hace que las rodillas me flaqueen, además, vine aquí con un propósito y debo cumplirlo.

Minutos después estábamos en el jardín de la casa , era un espacio bastante grande y hacia un dia increíble, habíamos llevado mucha comida, sándwiches, salchichas, hamburguesas, frutas y como no podía faltar, la bebida, iba a ser un dia divertido y estábamos todos reunidos, la familia y mis amigos, además de Jacob. Los días previos a la boda se acostumbran para celebrar entre amigos, hacer fiestas, compartir, la cena de ensayo y pues por último la ceremonia.

Nos habíamos separado en dos equipos para jugar y por supuesto Jacob estaba en el equipo contrario con Emmett y Rose, mientras Alice, Edward y yo estábamos en el mismo equipo, hice mil cosas para tratar de llamar la atención de Jacob pero nada parecía funcionar, Edward se estaba preparando para batear y Jake era quien iba a lanzar la pelota, asi que me acerque a Edward por la espalda y acaricie su cuello acercándome a su oído.

-No le des a la bola – Dije susurrando en su oído.

-Que?

-No le des a la bola, ponchate – Mordisquee su oído suavemente

-Te estas oyendo?

-Si – dije enredando mis dedos en su cabello sin quitarle la vista a Jacob quien nos miraba fijamente – Se lo que te estoy pidiendo, déjalo ganar por favor

Deje un beso en su cuello y me aparte sin antes darle una nalgada como la que el me había dado en la mañana, fingi animarlo mientras se preparaba para batear y cuando vino el lanzamiento, le dio con toda su fuerza y la bola se fue lejos, el condenado había bateado un jonrón después que le había pedido que no hiciera nada, tuve que disimular y comenzar a brincar de la emoción esperando que terminara la carrera para abrazarlo, una vez la marco me lance a sus brazos rodeándolo con mis piernas y besando sus labios.

-Que hiciste? – dije contra sus labios

-Lo que me pediste

-Eso no fue lo que te pedi

-Pero tienes su atención, o no?

Levante un segundo la mirada y nos miraba furioso

-Pues creo que si

Sonrei y Edward me llevo en brazos fuera de la visión de Jake, creo que sus tácticas son mejores que las mias, como que debo dejar que la mente maestra sea el, seguro tendrán mas efecto que las mias.

Estuvimos jugando un rato mas y el calor era sofocante, me tocaba batear y quise dármelas de sexy, desabotone los primeros y los últimos botones de mi camisa haciéndome un nudo, mostrando un poco de piel, me acomode el cuello y tome una botella de agua sorbiendo un poco y luego se me ocurrio echarme un poco en el cuello y que cayeran unas gotas en mi pecho, pero no me di cuenta y el agua estaba helada y comencé a dar pequeños saltos esperando que las gotas bajaran, me recompuse y regrese al juego deseando que nadie hubiera visto mi pequeño arrebato, pero fue en vano, todos me habían visto, pero que esperaba si eso era lo que buscaba, que me vieran.

Horas después terminamos el juego y nos sentamos a comer, estábamos casi todos menos mi hermana, tenia rato sin verla y no la veía en los alrededores.

-Todo bien? – Pregunto Edward

-No, no veo a mi hermana y ya vamos a comer

-Si quieres buscala por el campo y yo voy hacia el lago

-Si, buena idea, tal vez este en la casa del lago

-Vale, voy a buscarla

Me dio un beso y se fue a buscarla mientras yo me fui hacia el claro a ver si la encontraba, estuve caminando unos minutos y Jacob apareció detrás de mi.

-Hey

-Amm… hola

-Como has estado Bella?

-Pues muy bien

-Me alegro – Me sonrio mostrándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me hacia temblar

-Tu como has estado?

-Bien, he estado trabajando con Emmett, yendo al gimnasio, realmente nada del otro mundo.

-Bien, realmente te ves bien – Sonrei

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien. Edward parece un buen tipo

-Lo es, es muy caballeroso y me trata muy bien

-Si, se nota. Como se conocieron

-El es cliente de la agencia para la que trabajo, le hicimos un comercial para su compañia y bueno, asi nos fuimos conociendo hasta que decidimos salir juntos

-Me alegro por ti, de verdad.

-Gracias

Mire hacia un lado y vi que Edward venia junto a Rose, ella se veía como triste y la cara de Edward no era la de siempre, estaba como preocupado, me disculpe con Jacob y me acerque a ellos.

-Esta todo bien?

-Si hermanita, esta todo perfecto – Me abrazo fuerte

-Segura?

-Si, de verdad, ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre

-Sonrió y se fue dándome un apretón en la mano.

-Que sucede?

-Nada, la encontré en la casa del lago, estaba pensando, es un paso muy importante el que va a dar en unos días, es normal que este un poco nerviosa

-Si, tienes razón, yo me sentí asi cuando iba a casarme

Senti su mano acariciar mi hombro y eso me relajo alejándome del recuerdo enseguida, me dio un beso en la cien y me llevo hacia donde estaban todos comiendo.

Cada vez me sentía mas y mas comoda con Edward, y eso me ponía nerviosa, el no era realmente mi novio, no teníamos una relación ni la tendríamos nunca debido a su línea de trabajo, no podía hacerme ilusiones con el, pero me trataba tan bien que era difícil no acostumbrarse, además que es un hombre increíblemente atractivo y educado, para mi era imposible no sentir algo por este hombre, a pesar de estar pagándole por estar conmigo.

Saque esas ideas absurdas de mi cabeza y me sente a la mesa a disfrutar una rica cena con los demás, era lo menos que podía hacer, disfrutar con mi familia y dejar que los días que quedaban pasaran y olvidar esto, olvidar que vi a Jake y olvidar que en algún momento de mi vida conoci a un hombre como Edward, ese tipo de hombre no es para mi.


	7. Capitulo 6

**gracias a todas por sus mensajes, ya pronto les respondo, besos a todas y disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Después de una noche de sueño reparador, al lado de un magnifico espécimen masculino, me di una ducha y busque algo de ropa, hoy era la despedida de soltera de Rose y nos iríamos al bar de la ciudad, el tema de su fiesta era el golf, asi que nos teníamos que vestir como golfistas, ya tenia mi disfraz listo, había conseguido una falda de cuadros bastante corta, unas medias de rombos hasta las rodillas, un chaleco tejido, una chemisse y un pañuelo, mi disfraz era ridículo, pero perfecto para la ocasión.

Despues de almorzar con la familia y pasar un dia tranquilo, subi a la habitación a cambiarme, los chicos llevarían a Emmett a casa de Jacob para su despedida de soltero, Edward iba a ir con ellos, solo esperaba que le fuera bien. Al salir del baño encontré a Edward afuera ya listo para salir.

-Te ves muy bien – Dijo aguantando un poco la risa

-Si, es ridículo, pero pues es el tema de la noche

-De verdad te ves bien, y espero te diviertas mucho esta noche

-Espero te vaya bien también, estarás en la boca del lobo y solo

-No te preocupes por mi, ya he aprendido a tratarlos y no se darán cuenta de nuestro trato

-Bueno, ya estoy lista para irme

-Quieres que te lleve?

-Si no te molesta – sonreí

-Para nada, vamos

Tomo mi mano y salimos de casa para subir al auto, en el camino veníamos hablando de muchas cosas, nos conocimos mejor, me hablo de su familia, de las cosas que le gustan, las que no y un montón de cosas que me hizo ver lo mucho que tenemos en común, a pesar de la línea de trabajo que lleva es una persona sencilla que disfruta las cosas simples de la vida.

Minutos después llegamos al bar, se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de mi lado ayudándome a bajar.

-Me siento ridícula

-Por que dices eso? Te ves muy bien

-No me mientas – Reí – Mira lo que llevo puesto, es ridículo

-Será ridículo pero te ves muy bien, además, piensa que es divertido lo que estas haciendo.

-Espero no encontrar al amor de mi vida vestida así o se ira corriendo en sentido contrario – Reí.

Lo sentí acercarse lentamente a mi haciendo que me recostara del auto mientras me miraba fijamente, sus ojos mas verdes de lo que había notado antes haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-Hay algo que debes recordar el resto de tu vida, Bella, eres una mujer hermosa, independiente, segura de si misma y que va por lo que quiere.

Se acerco mas a mi susurrando sobre mis labios haciendo que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera que no lo hacia en años.

-Puedes tener al hombre que desees a tus pies, Jacob se lo perdió y es tu momento de divertirte y encontrar al verdadero hombre de tus sueños.

Paso sus labios por mi cuello suavemente mientras mi respiración se trancaba, sentía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar cando empezó a hablarme de nuevo.

-Tienes un cuerpo encantador, se que te sientes insegura por tu delgadez, pero las curvas de tu cuerpo denotan otra cosa, tus pechos tienen la medida perfecta para ser acunados en las manos de un hombre de verdad, tu cabello siempre huele a fresas y su rico color chocolate hace que los hombres volteemos a verte, recuérdalo Bella, puedes tener al hombre que desees cuando lo desees, el poder es tuyo.

Lo ultimo lo susurro sobre mis labios dejando un suave beso haciendo que todas mis terminación nerviosas reaccionaran, mi entrepierna se humedeciera y mi capacidad de reacción se quedara completamente paralizada sin permitirme reaccionar de cualquier manera, abri los ojos y allí estaba, cerquita de mi en todo su esplendor con un brillo delicado en sus ojos que hizo que mi corazón saltara, por dios Bella, respira, ya estas desvariando y viendo cosas que no son.

-Ya estas lista, recuerda siempre esas palabras y ningún hombre volverá a hacerte daño

-Yo… no se ni que decir…

-No digas nada, solo ve a disfrutar de tu fiesta

-Ven conmigo

-Como voy a ir contigo a una despedida de soltera? –Rio

-Claro, la pasaras bien, además, seras el centro de atención

-No gracias, estoy bien, además, debo ir a la de Emmett, recuerdas?

-Cierto, bueno, nos vemos mañana, dudo que regrese temprano a casa

-No te esperare despierto –Rio mostrándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba

-Disfruta tu fiesta

-Tu también hermosa

Me separe como pude y entre al bar, efectivamente estaban todas nuestras amigas de la infancia y otras que Rosalie había hecho durante los años que estuve fuera de Londres, vi a Alice y me acerque a ella.

-Amiga te ves hermosa –Rio

-Tu también, estamos divinas para salir por ahí a cazar hombres

-Oye, hablando de cazar, que hace tu maravillosa presa aquí?

-Como?

Voltee hacia la puerta y allí estaba, mi maravilloso espécimen en la puerta siendo atacado por todas las mujeres ebrias que habian en el lugar, reí al verlo como se divertía y trataba de quitárselas de encima muy educadamente, me miro y modulo un "salvame", eso me hizo reír mas y me metí entre la multitud para rescatarlo.

-Muy bien señoritas, ya pueden dejar a mi hombre en paz

Muchas se quejaron mientras me acercaba a el, ambos sonreíamos y me di cuenta de que llevaba mi bolso en la mano.

-Lo dejaste en el auto, pensé que lo necesitarías

-La verdad si, no se como iba a pagar todos los tragos que tengo planeado beberme esta noche

-Iba a ser un problema – me lo dio dándome un beso en la mejilla – diviértete

-Hey! Que es eso de un beso en la mejilla, dale un beso de verdad! – Grito Alice desde una esquina y sentí como se me subieron los colores.

-Esos besos son privados, no les dare nada mas que esto – Me acerque a su rostro y le di un beso corto.

-Buuuuuuu, ese beso no sirve! Vamos cuñado, muéstranos que sabes hacer – Grito mi hermana que ya estaba borracha hasta los huesos

-Esta desvariando, no…

En ese momento Edward me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y me planto un beso en los labios haciéndome olvidar donde y con quien estábamos, me deje llevar por sus labios y lo rodee con mis brazos profundizando el beso, sintiendo todo su sabor, su pecho pegado al mío, sus manos acariciando la piel que se descubrió de mi cintura haciendome gemir suavemente sobre sus labios, lentamente fue bajando la intensidad hasta dejar un suave toque sobre mis labios.

-Diviértete esta noche

-Creeme que lo hare - Chille

Y con esa se despidió saliendo del bar y toda la turba de mujeres me cayo encima preguntándome por el y demás, a todas las ignore, solo podia pensar en el y en el beso que me acababa de dar.

Pasamos la tarde haciendo juegos, bebiendo hasta mas no poder y haciendo estupideces, por un segundo me sente en uno de los bancos de la barra a beberme un mojito que había pedido y mi hermana se acerco.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, hermanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que estés aquí conmigo – dijo casi balbuceando

-Mi Rosie, no podía faltar, es tu momento especial

-Si, lo se, pero también se lo difícil que es para ti estar aquí y te lo agradezco infinitamente, por eso eres mi madrina, porque nunca me has fallado.

-Ni lo hare, sabes que te adoro y haría lo que fuera por ti

La abrace fuerte y seguimos bebiendo, esto era para divertirse y pasarla bien. Alice se acerco a nosotras y estuvimos conversando y riendo un rato mas, pedi otra ronda de tragos y al fijarme en el cantinero, me di cuenta de que lo conocía.

-Jasper? – Volteo y se me quedo viendo

-Bella?

-Pero que haces aqui? Que gusto verte! - me incline sobre la barra para abrazarlo

-Eso te pregunto yo, te fuiste y no volviste ni de visita

-Bueno, tu sabes porque me fui, vine para la boda de mi hermana

-Rose se va a casar?

-Si, que te parece? Se casa con Emmett

-Oye que bien, me alegro mucho

-Bella, por que no me presentas a tu amigo? – Se acerco Alice apoyándose en mi

-Porque ya lo conoces – sonreí

-Te conozco? – le pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Ya veo que soy fácil de olvidar – bromeo mostrando esa sonrisa hermosa que lo caracterizaba

-Oh por dios, Jasper! – grito

-Por lo menos se acuerda de mi nombre – Rio a carcajadas

-Tenia muchos años sin verte, pero mirate, que bien estas!

-Lo mismo digo de ti

-Bueno par de tortolos, los dejo ponerse al día, me voy a seguir bromeando por ahí

El resto del día fue de bromas, bebidas, diversión y demás, pase un rato increíble, pero no podía sacar a Edward de mi mente, lo tenia presente todo el tiempo y solo quería correr a casa y comérmelo a besos mientras se encontraba en mi cama durmiendo, ese hombre despertaba mis mas primarios instintos y eso era un peligro para mi, porque en lo que todo esto terminara, el cuento de hadas terminaría también, el y yo no teníamos futuro, y yo no podía hacerme a la idea de que había alguna posibilidad entre nosotros, pero a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesta a todo, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar estos días que nos quedaban y dejar mi huella y que el dejara la suya en mi, aunque eso me costara el corazón después, pero como el me dijo, podía tener al hombre que quisiera y yo lo quería a el y lo iba a tener.

Un rato después nos fue a buscar una limosina, nos fuimos Alice, Rose y un par de amigas de Rose, la limo estaba llena de bebidas y de verdad ya mi cuerpo no daba mas, subimos el volumen de la radio, abrimos el quemacocos y nos asomamos por allí cantando a todo pulmon, le gritábamos a la gente que mi hermana se casaba y todos se nos quedaban viendo como si estuviéramos locas, locas no estábamos, borrachas si.

En mi cabeza seguía rondando la idea de estar con Edward, quería demostrarle que tal vez yo podría ser la mujer que lo hiciera cambiar de trabajo, que lo hiciera querer dedicarse a una sola mujer y no a varias y ahora que estaba así de ebria, era la única forma en la que encontraría el coraje para hacer lo que quería hacer.

De camino había un cajero automatico, hice que el chofer se detuviera y me baje corriendo a sacar todo el dinero que pude de todas las tarjetas que tenia, no me importaba quedarme en la ruina si es lo que necesitaba para estar con Edward.

Minutos después llegamos a casa y trate en lo posible de mantenerme en silencio pero era casi imposible, fui subiendo las escaleras como pude agarrándome de todo, hasta llegar a mi habitación, y allí estaba, durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama, se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro, se veía adorable y eso me hacia quererlo mas, deje mi cartera a un lado de la cama y me acerque a el, acaricie ese suave cabello cobrizo que siempre estaba perfecto y abrió los ojos, mirándome sin sorprenderse de que estuviera allí, extendi mi mano hacia el y echando la sabana a un lado se levanto y me acompaño fuera de la casa.

Afuera estaba el bote de papa, era el lugar perfecto para estar juntos, nadie nos molestaría, nadie entraba allí ni nos escucharían, como pude me subi tratando de ser lo mas sexy posible y me tambalee cayendo sobre mi trasero quedando con los pies al aire.

-Bella! Estas bien? – corrió a ayudarme a levantarme

-Si, estoy bien, un poco avergonzada pero bien - Me levanto

-Estas ebria - Rio bajo acunando mi rostro

-Si, pero estoy completamente segura de lo que quiero hacer ahora

Lo tome de la mano y entramos al camarote, este era mi momento y no lo iba a echar a perder.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Buenas buenas, aqui les llega el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten miren que lo disfrute horrores escribiendolo ;)**

**Les recomiendo leerlo escuchando a Michael Buble, especialmente Home y Sway ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Sin pensar en las consecuencias ni en mañana lo empuje suavemente a la cama y lo sente al borde, me aleje un poco para sacar mi camiseta y tirarla al suelo y allí estaba el, mirándome en silencio, hermoso en sus bóxers blancos y su camisa blanca abierta dejándome ver ese hermoso pecho, en vez de sentirme intimidada por su belleza me daba mas confianza, había algo en su mirada que me animaba a continuar y eso era lo que mi cuerpo pedia y deseaba.

Desabotone mi falda y la deje caer a mis pies, sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo logrando que me humedeciera aun mas de lo que ya estaba, quite mis medias con cuidado, no quería otra escena como la de hacia unos minutos y menos ahora que ya estaba a punto de conseguir lo que quería.

Me acerque a el y me coloque entre sus piernas, me arrodille para quedar a su altura y suavemente metí mis manos por debajo de la camisa acariciando sus hombros dejando caer su camisa, su piel era muy suave y estaba caliente, exudaba ese olor a hombre mezclado con la colonia que usaba que me volvia loca, pase mis manos por su pecho y me acerque a besar sus labios que me recibieron con gusto, mis labios pedían esa unión desde que me había dejado esa tarde y suspiraron de gusto al sentirse conectados de nuevo.

Su beso fue suave, lleno de calma, paz y al mismo tiempo pasión, me envolvió entre sus brazos pegándome a su pecho, sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra el mío, aunque esto fuera parte de su trabajo, su corazón me decía otra cosa, la forma en que latia me decía que había algo mas, esto no era solo por trabajo, por compromiso, había algo mas, pero no era momento de pensar en eso.

Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras se recostaba suavemente sobre la cama llevándome con el, me acomode sobre su cuerpo sintiendo toda su extensión entre mis piernas, sus manos eran suaves y tocaban cada parte descubierta de mi cuerpo, desabrocho mi brassiere y el aire frio estimulo mi cuerpo agradeciendo el calor de su cuerpo.

Bella – Susurro

Shhhh… guarda silencio y no pienses en nada – susurre sobre sus labios.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que me besara con fuerza, dejando salir toda la pasión y el deseo que sentíamos en ese momento, me deje llevar por sus labios sin importarme que supiera lo que estaba sintiendo por el, lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Me coloco debajo de el y lo envolví entre mis piernas pegándome con fuerza contra el mientras mis manos acariciaban cada centimetro de su espalda, sus labios bajaban con delicadeza por mi cuello, reverenciando cada parte de mi piel haciéndome gemir suavemente de placer.

Poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando por mi pecho, acunando mis senos en sus manos, acariciándolos, los trataba con delicadeza, con amor y eso hacia que algo muy profundo despertara en mi ser.

Se separo un segundo de mi mirándome a los ojos, ese color verde que estaba aprendiendo a apreciar cada vez mas era mas y mas intenso, sus manos tomaron el borde de mi falda para bajarla dejándome solo en ropa interior, su mirada se paseo por la tela de encaje y me miro arqueando la ceja divertido.

- Que sexy

- Como si nunca hubieras visto una prenda de encaje

- Nunca una tan bonita como esta

Sonrio de lado mostrándome su lado travieso mientras pasaba el dedo por el borde de la prenda, sentí como los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaban, me estaba volviendo loca y apenas si me tocaba, cerre los ojos disfrutando de la sensación cuando ya estaba levantando mis caderas para sacarla deslizándola por mis piernas, abri los ojos de golpe sintiéndome expuesta de repente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ya estaba de nuevo besándome y pasando su mano por entre mis piernas acariciándome, sintiendo la humedad que no podía ocultar y que el provocaba.

Bese sus labios con fuerza, saboreando cada espacio de su boca, apretándolo entre mis manos, sintiéndolo cerca de mi cuerpo. Sin esperar mucho tiempo se situo entre mis piernas y suavemente se deslizo dentro de mi, gemi sobre sus labios sintiendo un poco la incomodidad, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve con alguien y fue algo incomodo, además que su longitud no era tan sencilla de recibir, pero enseguida la incomodidad paso y mi cuerpo lo recibió gustosa haciendo que me derritiera entre sus brazos.

Poco a poco fue moviendo sus caderas contra mi cuerpo, levante las piernas rodeando sus caderas y lo deje profundizar dentro de mi, sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios se paseaban con reverencia una y otra vez por mis labios y mi cuello cuando no estaban en mi oído susurrando palabras dulces o gimiendo de placer, era un momento increíble y me sentía en el cielo, no quería que acabara nunca.

Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mio como si fuera hecho exclusivamente para mi, cada estocada, cada beso y cada movimiento era cada vez mas sensual y lleno de pasión hasta que mi cuerpo no lo soporto mas haciéndome explotar de placer y llevándolo conmigo, fue la sensación mas hermosa, relajante y al mismo atemorizante de mi vida, no quería pensar en el después, solo quería disfrutar entre sus brazos.

Mi cuerpo pedia mas y asi me complacio, llenándome una y otra vez hasta mas no poder y cai rendida entre sus brazos. Escuche un ruido fuerte y en ese momento me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cama, tuve pequeños flashes de la noche anterior y recordé lo que había sucedido, sin saber con certeza si había pasado de verdad o había sido un sueño.

Lo vi dormido a mi lado y pude apreciar lo verdaderamente hermoso que es, todo un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y en todos los aspectos, solo que no era mi hombre, pero la noche anterior fue mio y eso nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Me levante en silencio, tome mi ropa y comencé a vestirme, sali en silencio y me di cuenta de que el ruido que había escuchado era el camión de la basura vaciando los envases de las otras casas, me baje con cuidado del bote y cuando iba camino a la entrada de la casa me encontré de frente con papa que salía a buscar el periódico, en ese momento sentí que la sangre dejaba mi cuerpo y la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi, una gran letra escarlata se dibujaba en mi cara y quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

- Buenos días princesa, dormiste bien? – Pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara y la vergüenza crecia.

- Amm… buenos días papa

- Sonrojada desde tan temprano? - acaricio mi rostro

- Es solo que me siento como si me hubieras agarrado con las manos en la masa – rei suavemente

- Es que hiciste algo mal?

- No no no, para nada – rio ante mi reacción

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y estes consiente de las cosas que haces, mereces ser feliz y ese muchacho que esta allí adentro, puede lograrlo.

Señalo el bote y allí me di cuenta de que sabia lo que había pasado, nunca se comería ningún cuento que le contara asi que asumi mi travesura y le sonreí entrando a la casa. Subi a mi habitación y me fui directo a la ducha, odiaba la idea de desprenderme de su olor pero debía hacerlo, quite mi ropa y me meti en la ducha sintiéndome relajada al instante, mi cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido y el agua caliente me hizo sentir muy bien, lave mi cabello y lo enjuague lentamente, tome el jabon para enjabonar mi cuerpo cuando la cortina de la ducha se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndome,, haciéndome cubrir mi cuerpo como podía con mis brazos y cuando voltee allí estaba Edward, su cara estaba completamente seria y tenia mi cartera en su mano, con el fajo de billetes que había sacado del cajero la noche anterior y todo me cayo de golpe.

- Que es esto?

Dijo seriamente acercándome la cartera al rostro y yo no pude decir nada, me quede boqueando como pez fuera del agua.

- Lo de anoche no fue por esto, fue porque quise

Escupio y se dio la media vuelta yendo hacia la habitación, tome una toalla y cerre la llave del agua siguiéndolo.

- Edward, déjame explicarte

- No tienes nada que decir, esta todo muy claro, pensé que te habias dado cuenta de que no tenia ganas de seguir fingiendo un papel por el que me pagaste

- Y como se supone que debía saber eso? Trabajas como acompañante, me dijiste que si quería sexo tenia que pagarte aparte, no suelo asumir cosas – Estaba comenzando a alterarme

- Si, tienes toda la razón, el error es mio, jamas debi salirme de mi papel – se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta – Por cierto, te faltaron cien dólares

Y con esa me dejo allí, en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no podía creer que acabábamos de pelear después de haber pasado una noche increíble, porque reaccionaba asi por el dinero? Es su trabajo, no pretendía que hiciera nada de gratis aunque me hubiera encantado, como es posible que se ofendiera por algo que el me había dejado claro desde el primer dia que nos conocimos, que me estoy perdiendo?, pensé mientras me sentaba en la cama, además, quien diablos se cree para hablarme asi? La gente se entiende hablando, no tenia ningún derecho de montarme un show y dañarme mi momento.

Estaba furiosa y lo peor es que tenia que ir con el a las clases de baile de Rose, ella no quería estar sola pasando vergüenza con Emmett y le dijimos que íbamos a ir con ellos. Tome un vestido de verano, seque mi cabello y me acomode, baje a la cocina y allí estaba hablando con mis padres, puse mi cara de molestia y le pase de largo hacia el refrigerador buscando un poco de jugo de naranja:

- Princesa, estas bien? – pregunto papa

- Si, por que? – respondi seriamente

- Porque esta mañana estabas radiante y ahora tienes una nube negra encima

Mire a papa y mire a Edward entrecerrando los ojos rápidamente y me servi el jugo.

- Nada papa, todo esta bien, solo me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza

Senti a Edward acercarse y rodearme por la cintura.

- Podrias disimular un poco – susurro

- Que? Las parejas no discuten? O es que también debo pagarte por pelear

No quise sonar tan dura pero me sentía mal, estaba molesta y no pude evitarlo, me separe de el, me tome el jugo y Sali de la cocina yendo al auto. El camino hacia la academia de baile fue incomodo, totalmente en silencio y preferia que quedara asi.

Llegamos a la academia y encontramos a Emmett y a Rose practicando con Alice, ella se había comprometido a ayudarlos con el baile.

- Hasta que llegan! Vamos vamos a ponerse en posición.

Dijo Alice con voz autoritaria, nos colocamos donde nos dijo y ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de tocar al otro, Alice apareció tomando las manos de Edward poniéndolas en mi cintura, me empujo contra su cuerpo y tuve que tomar posición. Ambos estábamos incomodos, nos movíamos obligados sin disfrutar el baile.

- Bailas horrible, deberías tomar clases mas seguido – susurro

- Porque tu eres lo máximo en baile - Dijo sarcasticamente

- No puedo bailar bien cuando no me dejas que te guie – dijo entre dientes y la sangre me hirvió.

-Cuando no hay hombre que guie debe hacerlo una

Dije con rabia y lo pise con todas mis fuerzas, cerro los ojos fuertemente y lo vi ponerse rojo separándose un poco de mi y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma.

- Edward estas bien? Que le paso? –Dijo Alice corriendo a su lado, me apoye en el y puse mi mejor cara de poker

- No te preocupes, esta bien, solo le dio un retorcijón en el estomago, verdad cariño? - dije sobándole la espalda y el solo asintió.

- Pues que se recupere rápido, tenemos que seguir practicando.

Lo escuché tomar una fuerte respiración recuperándose, me tomo con fuerza de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo y comenzamos a bailar, me guio a través de la canción y no pude evitarlo, me miraba fijamente, nunca desvio la vista a nuestros pies, nunca se le vio dudar con respecto a los pasos y me hipnotizo, sus ojos penetrantes me tenían encantada, la manera en que se movia con la música haciéndome ser una sola con el me recordó la experiencia de la noche anterior y no pude evitar sonreir levemente, su mirada se suavizo y me sentí tan bien que me deje llevar y comenzamos a reir mientras bailábamos, nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasamos y me inclino cuando acabo la canción.

Rei y lo abrace con fuerza, me susurro un lo siento y yo me disculpe también. Toda esta situación me hizo ver que aquí había algo y quería explorar que, el no había expresado nada claramente y yo estaba segura de que yo no lo haría tampoco, pero ya llegaría el momento, lo malo es que debía apurarme, mañana seria la cena de ensayo y pasado mañana la boda, no me quedaba mucho tiempo con Edward asi que tenia que armarme de valor y mas temprano que tarde tendríamos que definir esto, moriría si había una oportunidad aquí y lo dejaba ir de mi vida apenas regresaramos a Estados Unidos.


	9. Nota de autor

Buenos dias, en el día de ayer recibi un review de una chica llamada Laura Marcela, donde me decía que no podía creer que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que esta historia esta basada en una película, y prácticamente me llamo falta de imaginación por no brindarles una historia original. Lamentablemente Laura Marcela no esta registrada en FF por lo tanto no pude responderle directamente a ella, pero como se que va a leer esto le respondo por aquí.

Desde un principio yo dije que estaba basada en una película, así que no se trata de que nadie sepa que les estoy brindando una historia basada en una película, aquí no se le engaño a nadie y por favor no insultes la inteligencia de mis lectoras.

Y numero dos, si te paseas por mi perfil, veras que tengo otras historias y TODAS fueron historias originales, así que SI tengo imaginación, SI le brindo a mis lectoras historias buenas, de calidad, hechas con amor y con mucha IMAGINACION, así que por favor, antes de criticar el trabajo de alguien de esa manera de nuevo, lee bien las notas de autor al principio, averigua sobre el escritor y atrévete alguna vez a escribir algo, cosa que es sumamente difícil, ya que debes complacerte a ti y a las personas que leen tus historias.

Con esta nota no quiero decir que no tome bien las criticas, no se trata de eso, toda opinión es muy bien recibida, pero una cosa es una critica constructiva acerca de mi escritura y otra muy distinta es insultarme a mi o a las personas que leen.

A las demás personas que me escribieron, un beso grande y se les quiere mucho, besos.


	10. Capitulo 8

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, se que me deben odiar a muerte pero por lo menos esperen al ultimo capitulo antes de matarme. Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero necesitaba tiempo para que el capitulo quedara como queria, ademas de otras complicaciones, pero aqui esta. El proximo capitulo no llega para la proxima semana, me voy a tardar un poquitin porque ya es el ultimo :( pero prometo que estara tan bueno como este ;)**

**Un beso y que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Era el dia de la cena de ensayo, todos en la casa corrian como locos por todas partes como gallinas sin cabeza, Edward y yo estábamos en la habitación arreglándonos para la ocasión, cuando el estuvo listo me dio un suave beso en los labios y bajo al salón, yo me quede pensando en ese beso y lo que significaba ahora y lo que significaría una vez se fuera de mi lado, porque eso era lo que iba a pasar, se iba a ir de mi lado para seguir con su profesión y yo solo seria una cliente satisfecha mas.

Saque esas ideas de mi cabeza y baje al salón para supervisar como iba todo y al pasar por allí vi a Edward hablando con mi padre mientras tomaban un trago, los dos estaban muy serios y no sabia que tan bueno o malo seria eso, segui de largo y fui al jardín donde ya la mesa estaba lista para recibir a los pocos invitados, solo seriamos nosotros, Jacob y Alice, queríamos algo intimo y familiar y asi seria.

Todo este asunto con Jacob y ponerlo celosos había pasado a un segundo plano, me sorprendi a mi misma al darme cuenta que el ya no me interesaba, creo que lo único que necesitaba era darle paso a alguien nuevo en mi vida para sacar lo viejo y eso me hacia inmensamente feliz, ya estaba preparada para darle vuelta a la pagina, aunque ahora estaba metida en otro problema, había dejado entrar a otra persona que no volveria a ver en mi vida, pero no me importaba, me había regalado unos días increíbles y una noche maravillosa a su lado.

Nos sentamos a la mesa una vez estuvimos todos juntos y comenzamos a recordar historias y anécdotas, especialmente de Rose y mias cuando eramos niñas.

- Niñas, recuerdan cuando papa las llevaba al parque y se peleaban por quien seria la primera a la que el empujaría en el columpio? – Dijo mama y todos comenzaron a reir.

- Rose era la favorita, ella siempre iba primero - Rei

- Nada de eso, tu eras la favorita porque papa te empujaba por mas tiempo – Dijo Rose riendo

- Ninguna era la favorita, es solo que empezaba con Rose porque si no lo hacia comenzaría a llorar y no dejaría de quejarse hasta que no la meciera. Mis oídos no soportaban sus intensos gritos – Dijo papa riendo y todos comenzamos a reir

- En el colegio Rose era el centro de atención, con esa cabellera rubia, esos ojos azules, todos los chicos la adoraban y se hacían mis amigos solo para estar cerca de ella – Comente divertida mientras comia

- Podria ser la mas llamativa, pero una vez te conocían a ti cuando salían conmigo lo único que hacían era hablar de ti y de lo genial que eres – Me sonrio y le sonreí de vuelta

- Eso no lo sabia

- Nunca te lo dije, mi ego era demasiado grande como para decirte que ellos te preferían a ti que a mi - se carcajeo

- Bueno, para los idiotas que conseguiste en el camino

- Es cierto, siempre me defendiste y me cuidaste y eso lo valoro enormemente – me sonrio y estiro su mano para tomar la mia.

- Lo bueno es que mi trabajo termino, conseguiste a alguien increíble y se que te cuidara mejor que yo – Mire a Emmett y le sonreí

Todos se enternecieron y seguimos recordando cosas de cuando eramos niñas.

- Awww se termino el vino – Dijo mama

- Voy a buscar mas - se ofrecio Edward y lo detuve

- Yo voy, disfruta tu comida – Le sonreí y le di un apretón en la mano.

Me fui a la bodega de vinos y comencé a revisar las vineras a ver donde estaba el que estábamos tomando, lo consegui y cuando me di la vuelta para salir Jacob estaba parado allí en la puerta con una expresión en su rostro que no podía definir.

- Oye, estas bien? – Le pregunte

- Si, estoy bien Bella, y me gusta saber que tu también lo estas – Me sonrio

- Si, la verdad estoy muy bien- Hice una pequeña pausa, estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco incomoda – Creo que debemos regresar

- Espera Bella, hay algo que he querido decirte desde que terminamos y creo que es un buen momento

- Mira Jake, la verdad es que lo nuestro paso hace tiempo y…

- Bella, por favor, es importante – Se acerco tomándome de la mano y me sentó sobre uno de los barriles de vino que allí estaba – Bella, tu fuiste una de las mejores novias que tuve en mi vida, de hecho esa fue una de las principales razones por las que te pedi matrimonio hace tres años, pero después de que lo hice y vi lo emocionada que estabas me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

- Jake…

- Dejame terminar por favor

Esta conversación no me gustaba para nada pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarla asi que asentí

- Nunca te explique el porque te deje antes de casarnos – respiro profundo – La verdad es que en ese momento conoci a alguien mas y me di cuenta de que no podía casarme contigo amándola a ella.

Me miro a los ojos como pidiendo perdón pero yo no reaccionaba, yo me imaginaba el que no me amara mas pero nunca pensé que se había enamorado de alguien asi de rápido y había cambiado sus sentimientos hacia mi de esa manera.

- Era una chica muy especial, me sentía tan a gusto con ella y no te lo dije en ese momento porque no me parecía correcto, de hecho todavía la amo, la considero la mujer de mi vida y estoy a punto de perderla y se que sonara horrible pero en este momento me siento como seguro te sentiste tu cuando yo te deje.

Sus palabras comenzaron a caer en su sitio a medida que hablaba, todavía estaba enamorado de ella y estaba a punto de perderla, no, eso no podía ser posible, me levante de golpe y lo mire con una furia asesina

- Tu estas hablando de… de mi…

- Si Bella, estoy hablando de Rose, ella y yo estuvimos un tiempo juntos, no quisimos decirte nada porque no queríamos hacerte daño, pero nos entendíamos tan bien, eramos como hechos el uno para el otro y ahora ella escogio a mi mejor amigo y…

- Al carajo como te sientes! – Dije furiosa – es mi hermana maldita sea! Me engañaron los dos! Tienes una idea de como me sentí cuando rompiste el compromiso y como me siento ahora que me dices que me pusiste el cuerno con mi propia hermana?

Grite furiosa, no podía contenerme, me sentí tan asqueada e impresionada de que mi mejor amigo y mi propia hermana me vieran la cara de estúpida. Cuando iba saliendo furiosa de la bodega vi allí a Edward, había bajado a buscarme asi que tome su mano y salimos al jardín no podía contener las lagrimas de rabia que sentía, todos me vieron y en seguida mi hermana se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando me vio a a la cara seguida de Edward y mas atrás Jacob, se levanto de la mesa e intento acercarse a mi con una mirada de culpa en el rostro y levante las manos alejándome de ella. Emmett tenia cara de preocupación, se le notaba que no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, mire a Alice y sus ojos me lo dijeron todo, ella también lo sabia y no me había dicho nada, asi que me arroje a los brazos de la única persona que no me había traicionado en esa mesa, Edward.

- Bella, hermanita, que sucede? – Dijo Rose tratando de disimular y pidiéndome que no dijera por Emmett, ahora ella era la que no quería arruinar su relación, pero la mia si la arruino

- Bella, tranquila, todo estará bien – Me susurro Edward en el oído estrechándome entre sus brazos

- Que sucede aquí? – Reclamo mi padre a Jacob

- Nada, es solo que Bella se siente abrumada por lo de la boda – Mintio Jacob y quise vomitar en ese momento

- No puedo creer que se lo dijiste – Reclamo Rose, pero no se lo reclamo a Jacob sino a Edward

- Rose… - Murmuro Edward

- No! Pensé que esa conversación quedaría entre nosotros, como pudiste?

En ese momento me separe de Edward y lo mire, mi hermana le reclamaba como si hubiera sido el quien me conto todo y al mirarlo me di cuenta de que el también lo sabia, bendito Dios, todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo?, todos me habían engañado?.

No podía seguir allí, no podía seguir rodeada de mentirosos, vi sus caras y la única cara que mostraba una sorpresa genuina era mi padre y el pobre de Emmett, oh Dios, Emmett, que pasaría con el cuando se enterara de lo que su prometida había hecho con su mejor amigo. El horror invadio mi cuerpo, no podía soportar mas estar allí asi que tome el ruedo de mi vestido y corri, corri como loca, los tacones se enterraban en la tierra imposibilitándome correr mas rápido, me los quite como pude y corri, corri lejos, pero obviamente no lo suficiente porque Edward venia detrás de mi gritando mi nombre, trate de correr mas rápido, desaparecer pero me alcanzo tomándome del brazo y haciéndome parar.

- Bella, detente por favor

- Que? Que quieres de mi?

- Bella, por favor déjame explicarte

- Explicarme que? – Grite – Que asi como los demás me engañaste?

- Bella, no te engañe, se lo prometi a tu hermana, le prometi que no te diría nada, no estuve de acuerdo, pero que podía hacer?

_**Flashback (Edward)**_

_**Cuando salimos a buscar a Rosalie el dia de la parrillada, me fui a la casa del lago a ver si estaba allí y efectivamente allí la encontré, estaba asomada en el balcón, con la mirada perdida a lo lejos, sabia que algo andaba mal porque lloraba suavemente, me acerque lentamente y me miro.**_

_**- Me encontraste – Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas**_

_**- Eh… si, todos te están buscando**_

_**- Debes pensar que soy una loca por estar aquí sola llorando a pocos días de mi boda, verdad?**_

_**- La verdad no, creo que es normal, las emociones están a flor de piel**_

_**- Ver a Bella tan feliz a tu lado me hace sentir un poco mejor sabes?**_

_**- A que te refieres – Me sente en el sofá y ella se sento a mi lado**_

_**- Bella te conto lo que le sucedió con Jacob verdad? – Asenti – Pues yo soy la razón por la que el la dejo – Ahogo un sollozo y me perdi un poco en el hilo de la conversación**_

_**- Que… Que quieres decir?**_

_**- Que el rompió con ella por mi, estaba celosa de ella asi que me acerque a el y me hice notar, tuvimos una relación en secreto hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar mas, no queríamos hacerle daño a ella asi que el termino el compromiso para poder estar conmigo, al principio me sentí bien porque eso era lo correcto, pero al ver lo devastada que estaba mi hermana me sentí culpable y lo deje, no soportaba el peso de ser la causante de su dolor – sollozaba mientras gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, quería consolarla, pero realmente lo que había hecho era horrible – Ahora que estoy en el lugar que ella estuvo hace tres años me doy cuenta del enorme dolor que le cause y me esta atormentando.**_

_**Lloro con mas fuerza y no pude aguantar, la acerque a mi abrazándola y tratando de consolarla mientras procesaba todo lo que acababa de contarme, el Jacob era un gusano y ella había hecho una cosa terrible y si Bella se enteraba no estaba seguro de si podría perdonarla.**_

_**- Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible – Dijo separándose de mi limpiando sus lagrimas.**_

_**- Rosalie, yo no soy quien para juzgarte y veo que ya la estas pasando muy mal, pero tu hermana se va a enterar de una forma u otra y creo que es mejor que tu se lo digas – se levanto alarmada.**_

_**- No Edward, por favor, no se lo digas, ella nunca se puede enterar de esto, me odiaría y me moriría si eso pasara, yo la amo, es mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y me moriría si la pierdo.**_

_**- Creo que debiste haber pensado en eso antes de meterte con su prometido, pero te prometo que no le dire nada.**_

_**Fin flashback**_

- Te conte todo lo que paso con Jacob y fuiste incapaz de decirme que el me había engañado con mi hermana – A este punto lloraba y empezaba a llover con fuerza

- Bella, no era mi lugar decírtelo, no podía causarte este dolor, ella debía decírtelo.

- Me engañaste, todos me engañaron, todos me vieron la cara de estúpida – gritaba con desesperación – toda mi vida es una maldita farsa! Primero mi compromiso y ahora mi supuesto novio – trate de calmarme pero me costaba, sentía que el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones – Edward, lo mejor es que te vayas.

- Bella, déjame ayudarte, por favor déjame estar contigo en este momento

- No, vete de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, yo le explicare todo a mi familia – voltee a verlo y trate de aferrarme a la poca dignidad y fuerza que me quedaba – Por favor, vete, no quiero volver a verte.

Como pude y antes de que me arrepintiera de mis palabras, volvi a correr, lejos de el, lejos de todo y de todos, el haberme enterado de la traición de mi hermana me había partido el corazón en mil pedazos y sabia que a partir de este momento, nada volveria a ser igual.

Despues de varias horas, después de pensar lo que haría, y después de haber pensado en las consecuencias de haber desechado a Edward como lo hice regrese a casa, subi a mi habitación y tome una toalla del baño para secarme, estaba empapada y agotada, solo quería dormir y olvidarme de que este dia había existido.

Unos golpes a mi puerta llamaron mi atención y con la poca voz que me quedaba le dije a quien quiera que estuviera afuera que entrara, solo deseaba que no fuera Edward, note que sus cosas ya no estaban pero no quería prestar mucha atención o terminaría de desmoronarme.

- Podemos hablar? – Una muy asustadiza Rosalie entro a mi habitación y sentí como el cuerpo se me congelaba de la ira, trate de controlarme lo mas que pude y sin decir palabra me voltee de nuevo sentándome en la cama mientras secaba mi cabello. – Bella, por favor perdóname – Rompio a llorar y me di cuenta de que no sentía la mas minima pizca de compasión por ella.

- Por que lo hiciste?

- Por estúpida! Por niña boba, por celosa, porque quería lo que tu tenias en ese momento y no medi las consecuencias

- Por favor Rosalie, no me insultes, tu celosa de mi? Tu lo tenias todo y tenias que meterte en lo único que era realmente mio, en lo que me hacia feliz? – Ya no podía contener mas la frustración que sentía.

- No lo vi asi en ese momento, era una niña inmadura y malcriada, no comprendi la situación hasta que te vi tan destruida y te lo juro que no he podido con la culpa desde ese dia, por eso apenas te dejo yo lo deje a el, no podía seguir con el después del daño que te habíamos causado, y todo exploto de nuevo al verte y ver lo feliz que estas con Edward, eso es lo único que me dio un poco de paz mental, el ver que habias superado la ruptura y habias conseguido a alguien tan maravilloso como el.

Senti que se me erizaban todos los vellos del cuerpo, cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un puñal para mi, tuve que contener la respiración y contar hasta diez para no estallar, su traición, la traición de Jacob, la de Edward, todo se arremolino dentro de mi y haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban la mire fijamente a los ojos.

- Tienes que decírselo a Emmett. – Sus ojos se abrieron y una mueca de horror zurco su rostro.

- Que? No no puedo, me dejaría y me moriría, no puedo hacerlo

- Y yo si pude morir de dolor por algo que tu hiciste?

- Lo se y no te imaginas como me siento por eso, pero Emmett es el indicado y no puedo causarle ese dolor, por favor no se lo digas – Me rogaba y yo solo me enfurecia mas y mas

- Prefieres basar tu matrimonio en una mentira que causarle un dolor que eventualmente superara? Bonita manera de empezar una vida juntos – Bufe – Ahora vete de mi cuarto, no puedo seguir viéndote.

Le di la espalda y en lo que hoy el click de la puerta cerrándose me deslice al suelo llorando desconsoladamente, solo quería que toda esta farsa terminara y poder volver a mi miserable vida en Los Angeles.

**Edward POV**

Toda esta tarde había sido una maldita tragedia, Bella me odiaba por algo que no hice, su hermana me odiaba creyendo que había hecho algo que no hice, solo quería salir corriendo de este maldito lugar y olvidarme de todo y de todos, sabia que había sido un jodido error haberme enamorado de Bella, pero ella era tan diferente de todas las demás mujeres que había conocido, era especial a su manera y la adoraba por eso, y ahora me odiaba por ocultarle un secreto que no era mi lugar el compartirlo.

Despues que peleamos volvi a la casa y recogi todas mis cosas, no me había encontrado con nadie de la familia asi que podía hacer una salida discreta, ya era de noche y necesitaba un auto para salir de allí directo a la ciudad y pedir un vuelo de regreso.

Estuve llamando a la compañía de taxis por horas y nada, no había carro disponible para viajar tan lejos, me sente en el porche de la casa a pensar que haría con mi vida y para mi mala suerte apareció Emmett.

- Hey, que haces aquí? – Se sento a mi lado

- Esperando un taxi, pero no hay ni uno disponible

- A donde vas?

- De vuelta a casa

- No estaras para la boda? – Suspiro – No soy idiota y se que algo grande esta pasando, Rosalie no habla, solo llora, Bella no aparece y tu te vas, no se que esta pasando y realmente no se si quiero saberlo, pero te quiero en la boda mañana, lo que sea que tenga Bella se le pasara, asi que aquí tienes. – Me entrego unas llaves

- Que es esto?

- Son las llaves de mi auto, llevatelo, ve a la casa del lago y quédate allí esta noche, mañana todo estará mejor, estaremos todos mas tranquilos y después de la boda todos aclararemos esta situación – se levanto y puso una mano en mi hombro – descansa

Se metio en la casa y me dejo allí pensando, realmente era un buen tipo y se merecia saber la verdad, solo esperaba que Rose se la dijera a tiempo y no basara su vida matrimonial en una mentira. Me levante y tome el auto hasta la casa del lago, apenas entre deje el bolso sobre la cama y tome el teléfono.

-Buenas noches señorita, quisiera reservar un vuelo para Los Angeles, lo mas temprano que tenga.


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Por fin pude volver! lamento la tardanza pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo, espero les guste y lo disfruten. Les recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en una pelicula "the Wedding Date" y los personajes por supuesto no son mios. Gracias a todas las que me siguieron y disfrutaron de esta historia, nos veremos pronto con algo nuevo, se les quiere.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Al día siguiente la cabeza me latía, tenia los ojos hinchados, me dolía todo el cuerpo y me sentía a morir, pero lamentablemente tenia que levantarme, era la boda de mi Hermana, era la madrina y me tocaría desempeñar el papel de mi vida.

Me acomode como pude, sintiéndome triste y desganada y pensando si vería o no a Edward en la ceremonia, estaba muy molesta pero al mismo tiempo me sentía triste, la había pagado con el cuando la principal culpable era Rose, ella había tejido una red de mentiras y había enredado a Edward en ella y odiaba eso, pero igual e sentía traicionada por el, fuera o no fuera a la boda no podía hablar con el y no lo haría.

Salí de la habitación y encontré un caos, todo el mundo corría alrededor de la casa, algo me decía que íbamos tarde. Las niñas e las flores corrían como locas, mama las perseguía y Alice la ayudaba mientras le arreglaba los vestidos a las niñas.

Nos iríamos en dos autos, Rose con papa y mama, Alice, las niñas y yo en otro auto. Salimos de casa para subir a los coches y vi a Rose salir, se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, parecía un ángel. Por mas molesta que estuviera con ella era mi hermana, mi única hermana y la adoraba a muerte, este era su día y ella estaba radiante, podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos pero estaba feliz y eso era lo importante.

Subí al auto y nos fuimos rumbo a la iglesia, Rose se fue directo a una de las habitaciones para terminar de arreglarse y yo Sali a caminar un rato por las afueras de la iglesia, no había gente todavía así que pude caminar tranquilamente, necesitaba pensar y despejarme. Después de caminar un rato, me sente en unos escalones y a los minutos apareció mi padre.

Que pasa por esa cabecita hermosa? – Se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano

Muchas cosas papa, es un día lleno de emociones y las mías están por todos lados – Suspire

Y por casualidad tendrán que ver con un chico de cabello rojizo y buen porte? . sonreí sin poder evitarlo

La verdad si? No he sabido de el y me preocupa

Sabes? No se lo que sucedió el día de la cena y no se si quiera saberlo, pero lo que si se es que es un buen chico, me gusta para ti, he visto lo que hace contigo cada vez que esta a tu lado, como giras alrededor de el y me gusta eso, no quiero que lo pierdas

Soy muy estúpida papa, lo culpe por algo que no era su culpa solo porque estaba furiosa y el estaba allí y si te soy sincera, tengo miedo, me asusta lo que siento y creo que yo misma estoy saboteando la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Ese chico te quiere princesa, no tengas miedo, no hay nada mas bonito que amar y ser correspondido.

Yo no creo que sea correspondida.

Yo… yo se cual es su trabajo, leí el articulo de prensa y se que era el, estuvimos hablando antes de la cena y me di cuenta de que era el, pero a pesar de su línea de trabajo, lo respeto y sabes por que? Porque ese chico me pidió permiso para salir oficialmente contigo, quien hace eso ahora?

No podía creer lo que papa acababa de decirme, Edward le había pedido permiso a mi papa para salir conmigo? Y yo Salí de bocona y le dije todas esas cosas? Ahora si lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre.

De verdad te dijo eso?

Si princesa, y si no te apuras, es posible que se vaya y pierdas tu oportunidad – me dio las llaves del auto – ve, ve a buscarlo, supe que estaba en la casa del lago

Tome las llaves y corrí al auto, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, tenia al mejor papa del mundo. Encendí el auto y arranque, con fuerza, necesitaba verlo y pronto.

_**ROSALIE POV**_

Estaba muerta de los nervios, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras esperaba a que mi papa apareciera y me llevara al altar. Sudaba como loca, me echaba aire, sacaba la cabeza por la ventana, no sabia que hacer, me asfixiaba, y lo peor, sabia que no era por la ceremonia, era por Emmett y lo que debía decirle.

Bella tenia razón, no podía comenzar mi matrimonio basado en una mentira, el tenia que saber que fue lo que sucedió el día de la cena de ensayo y si decidia dejarme e irse tendría que aceptarlo, era lo que me merecía por ser tan perra.

Alice estaba fuera de la habitación y le pedí que llamara a Emmett, después de mucho pelearme el hecho de que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, mas mala suerte de la que ya tenia era imposible. Minutos después toco la puerta y entro cubriéndose los ojos, Dios mío, se veía tan hermoso, se me arrugo el corazón.

Cariño, que sucede, por que querías verme? – Seguía con lo ojos cubiertos.

Cielo, por favor, destapa tus ojos, necesito verlos.

No cariño, no quiero verte hasta que estemos en el altar – aguante las ganas de llorar

Cielo debo decirte algo y necesito que me mires.

Escucho mi voz quebrada y se destapo los ojos, la preocupación surco su rostro y se acerco a mi.

Cariño, que sucede, por que estas así? :tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

Hay… Hay algo que debo decirte y seguramente me vas a odiar y lo aceptare pero necesito decírtelo antes de la boda porque si no… - Me interrumpió.

Que sucede pequeña? Tu.. tu quieres cancelar la boda?

No! No no no para nada cielo es que… - Tome una respiración profunda y me prepare para herirlo de muerte – Lo que sucedió el día de la cena de ensayo con Bella, fue mi culpa _ Baje la mirada.

Que quieres decir?

Lo que quiero decir es que la razón por la que Jacob no se caso con mi hermana hace años, fui yo, el se enamoro de mi, yo pensé que me había enamorado de el también y le hice daño a mi hermana y ahora te lo estoy haciendo a ti y me odio por eso.

Espera espera, tu y Jacob? – solo pude asentir – wow, eso no me lo esperaba

Me odias verdad? No te juzgo si lo haces y si quieres cancelar la boda no me enojo, le explicare a mi papa todo.

Claro que no, tu y yo nos vamos a casar, solo va a haber un cambio de ultimo minuto – Camino hacia la puerta – Necesitare un padrino nuevo

Y así salió por la puerta dejándome intrigada.

_**Fin Rosalie POV**_

_**Edward POV**_

Tenia todo listo para regresar a casa, maleta lista, pasaje esperándome en el aeropuerto y las ganas de volver a casa, solo me faltaba entregarle a Emmett su auto de vuelta, lo necesitaría para después de la ceremonia, solo esperaba llegar antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.

Tome mis cosas y subí al auto rumbo a la iglesia. Me sentía triste, lo reconozco, odiaba dejar las cosas así con Bella, pero no había de otra, ella decidió sacarme de su vida sin una explicación y yo no le daría una si era lo que buscaba.

Conduje por la campiña inglesa y vi a lo lejos dos figuras corriendo una tras la otra al lado de la carretera, me fui acercando con el coche y me di cuenta de que era Emmett siguiendo a Jacob, que estaba pasando, se suponía que debían estar en la iglesia. Lleve el auto cerca de el y baje la velocidad.

Emmett que estas haciendo?

Que no se nota? – Dijo sin dejar de correr

Emmett, para, no vale la pena

Le hizo daño a Bella y a mi Rose, era mi amigo y se enamoro de mi mujer

Tienes razón, pero cuando lo agarres que vas a hacer?

Se detuvo tomando aire y pare el auto a su lado.

Se lo que sucedió y de verdad lo lamento, pero el no vale la pena, es un pobre diablo y tienes una buena mujer que te esta esperando para que la conviertas en tu esposa

Me enoja de sobremanera saber que engaño a Bella, ella es increíble y la hizo sufrir tanto.

Lo se, cuando supe lo que había pasado también quise matarlo, pero el haberle hecho daño a Bella y el haber tratado de arruinar tu boda te dice que tipo de persona es y no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con el.

Tienes razón, se ha quedado solo, yo era su único amigo.

Ya lo pagara, ahora déjame llevarte a la iglesia, tienes que ir a una boda – Sonrió y se subió al auto.

Te gustaría ser mi padrino? Necesito uno nuevo – Rió

Me encantaría. –Reí y conduje a la iglesia, era hora de enfrentar a la madrina.

_**BELLA POV**_

Llegue a la casa del lago y corrí, como pude me agarre el vestido y corrí adentro, necesitaba verlo, decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, lo miserable que era y lo mucho que lo amaba, porque si, lo amaba. Abrí la puerta y lo llame, espere respuesta pero nada, lo busque por todos lados pero no estaba, se había ido.

Me sentí en la cama sintiéndome completamente miserable y estúpida, si lo llamaba nunca me atendería, lo había perdido para siempre. Apoye las manos en la cama y sentí un paquete, lo tome y era el sobre con todo el dinero, no solo el que había sacado esa noche maravillosa, sino lo que le había dado para que viniera conmigo, había dejado todo el dinero, ahora si me sentía como una completa porquería.

Después de un tiempo reflexionando y recordando a Edward, sali de la casa y subí al auto, debía ir a una boda a cumplir mi papel de madrina. Conduje lentamente recordando todos los momentos buenos y malos que pase con Edward, pensando si alguna vez volvería a verlo, y si ese era el caso, que le diría, solo quería verlo y decirle lo importante que era para mi.

Minutos después de haber salido, llegue a la iglesia, estacione el auto donde había estado antes y al bajarme camine hacia la iglesia, pase por uno de los pasillos y antes de llegar al pasillo principal, allí estaba, en todo su esplendor, mas hermoso de lo que me lo hubiera podido imaginar, mi cerebro no le hacia justicia.

Estaba apoyado en uno de sus pies mientras se apoyaba con el hombro de uno de los marcos de la puerta, me vio y una cegadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Dios, era increíble, allí estaba, sonriéndome de esa forma después de todo lo que le dije, definitivamente el era el hombro y no podía dejarlo ir.

Te ves hermosa – Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

Este vestido es ridículo pero por Rosalie lo hago todo – Sonreí.

Lo se, y es lo que mas me gusta de ti

Oh Edward, lo siento tanto – Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me tenia entre sus brazos apretándome con fuerza.

Yo también lo siento preciosa, estábamos en una situación difícil pero quiero que de ahora en adelante todo sea nuevo, para ambos.

Eso quiero, una nueva vida y un verdadero nuevo comienzo

Y te prometo que ambos lo tendremos

Sonreí lo mas amplio que pude y me lance a sus brazos, lo sentí pegarme a su cuerpo envolviéndome en sus brazos y en ese momento me sentí feliz, extremadamente feliz, era el día de Rose, pero sabia que en este momento nadie era mas feliz que yo.

Ahora es que tendremos tiempo para esto, es hora de ir a una boda.

Y con una sonrisa enorme, tome su mano y nos adentramos a la iglesia a ver a mi hermana casarse.

Después de una hermosa ceremonia, nos fuimos a la celebración, todos estaban felices, pasándola bien. Vi a Alice bailando muy acaramelada con Jasper, sabia que esos dos terminarían juntos en algún momento. Supe que Rose le había contado todo a Emmett y este había perseguido a Jacob hasta quien sabe donde, creo que ahora comenzara a pagar por todo el daño que causo, pero todo estará bien, Emmett ama a mi hermana con todo su corazón y la hará muy feliz y yo también lo seré, bailando en los brazos de mi hombre me siento en la cima del cielo.

Sabes que es lo primero que quiero hacer al llegar a Estados Unidos? – me dijo.

Que será?

Quiero llevarte a una cita, a una de verdad y prometo pagar. – Reí a carcajadas, no pude evitarlo.

Esperare con ansias subir a ese avión de regreso a casa

Y así, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, lo bese con todas mis fuerzas dándole a entender que no lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

Después de volver a casa, cumplió su promesa, me invito a salir y pago por todo. Y tenemos tres meses saliendo juntos, y han sido los mejores meses de mi vida. Dejo su trabajo como acompañante y comenzó a escribir, esa era su pasión y contacto a una editorial que se intereso en su trabajo y firmo un contrato para publicar sus libros, el era feliz y yo lo era mas, tenia la relación que tanto había soñado y me había convertido en la mujer que quería y debía ser, esa mujer con la confianza suficiente para hacer que un hombre como Edward dejara su línea de trabajo y decidiera que la única mujer a la que deseaba, amaba y quería era yo, definitivamente me convertí en una mujer que vale la pena.


End file.
